


We'll Fall Together

by thatindiechick



Series: In the Shadow of Your Heart [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual David Budd, Bisexual Eggsy Unwin, Drama, Eggsy Didn't Get With Tilde in This Universe, Eggsy Unwin’s First Time With a Man, Everyone That Died in Kingsman That Wasn't a Bad Guy Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Harry Hart as Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Will Continue To Update Tags As Story Progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatindiechick/pseuds/thatindiechick
Summary: Eggsy and Roxy are given a mission to rescue an Interpol agent that's gone undercover in an organized crime ring.Sounds easy enough for the Kingsman agents.The catch? The agent they're rescuing is PS David Budd.
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: In the Shadow of Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912144
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE TV SERIES BODYGUARD.

It was the middle of the night when Eggsy’s phone went off. He’d already had a rough past 48 hours, having traveled to Northern Ireland to capture the head of a mafia group that Kingsman had been tracking for several weeks now. Somehow, their plan had gone off without a hitch, and once they had returned home, Eggsy had promptly collapsed into bed, without bothering to shower or even to change his clothes, intending to sleep for the next couple days. His state of cleanliness could be dealt with by future Eggsy.

After the ringing of his phone had disturbed him twice, rather than answer it like a rational person, he chose instead to fling it across the room. There were no other cases currently happening, so there was absolutely no need for Merlin to be calling him at 3 o’clock in the morning.

Eggsy settled back into his pillow, the phone having ceased it’s ringing, and worked on falling back into the peaceful slumber he had just reached not an hour earlier. Just as he felt himself reaching the edges of sleep, he shot up in bed with a yell as he felt a shock course through his arm.

This had him practically jumping out his bed to grab his phone, immediately dialing Merlin.

“Oh, how nice of you to finally answer, Eggsy,” Merlin said upon picking up.

“What the fuck, guv? When were you gon’ tell me that you implanted a fuckin’ shocker into my watch?”

“Never, if I could help it. You having knowledge of it defeats the purpose of having done it in secret.”

Eggsy groaned, running a hand down his face, “Alright. Fine. Whatever. You got my attention now. What is it?”

“Emergency meeting.”

“Are you takin’ the piss? It’s 3 in the morning, Merlin.”

“No, I am not. And yes, I am very aware of the time. Like I said, Eggsy, emergency meeting. Please come down to the shop, we’ll be in the dining room. Got something big that we need to get way ahead of the Americans on.”

“Fine. On my way,” Eggsy said before hanging up and heading to the Kingsman tailor.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“Was the shocker really necessary, Merlin?” Harry asked, bringing his cup of tea up to his mouth, sitting at the head of the table in the Kingsman meeting room.

“Yes, Arthur, it was. While Galahad is a spectacular agent, he is prone to . . . occasional misbehavior. He can be like a puppy, sometimes. An impulsive, untrained puppy.”

“So this was your way of shock collaring him?”

“Precisely.”

“Might not have been the best idea you’ve had, Merlin,” Roxy said, taking her seat at the table.

“Why not?”

“Now that he knows about it, he might try to learn how it works and use it for his own benefit, so to speak.”

“Care to clarify your meaning, Lancelot?” Merlin asked, leaning against the wall.

“Well, I’ve slept in the same room as him, during our training. He talked in his sleep sometimes and I’m ashamed to say that I know more about what he, shall we say, _enjoys_ than I’d like to.”

Roxy looked back and forth between the two men as they turned to look at each other, a mild look of both shock and pride on their faces.

At the sound of the doors opening at the end of the room, Harry, Merlin, and Roxy turned to watch Eggsy saunter in the room.

“Well, look who finally made it,” Roxy said with a chuckle as Harry and Merlin continued to stare at him as he made his way to his seat.

“What?” Eggsy asked, sitting down, “What’s wrong?”

Merlin shook his head, as if attempting to dislodge the information he’d just been given by Roxy from his brain before saying, “glasses on,” and walking over to the screen.

“Okay, Merlin, what was so urgent that we needed to come here now?” Eggsy asked, attempting and failing to stifle a yawn.

“I’ve called this meeting because of this man,” Merlin said, hitting a button on his tablet. The four of them watched as, onto the screen, a photo appeared. “This man here is Police Sargent David Budd. He was the most recent PPO to Julia Montague, the former Home Secretary.”

“Weren’t he also the bloke that stopped that train bombing October before last?”

“Yes, very good, Galahad. He also figured out who was responsible for the death of Julia Montague. Afterwards he was promptly scooped up by Interpol’s NCB in Manchester.”

“Why are we getting involved if he’s with Interpol? Don’t they have their own security team?” Roxy asked.

“Because PS Budd was working for Interpol, and he went undercover to get information on one of toughest, most underground terrorist organizations working in the United Kingdom today. And he’s done just that. However, as he was the best man for the job of getting into the group, they have no one to go get him back out. That’s where we come in. I’ve gotten word directly from both the heads at Interpol and the Home Secretary that they believe that if we can’t get David Budd back out alive, and fast, that the Americans will be taking it into their own hands and blowing them up, literally. We can’t have that. PS Budd has information that we, along with the Home Secretary and Interpol, can use to take them down.”

Eggsy turned to Harry, “So which route are we taking, Arthur? Are we also going undercover as possible new ring members, or are we to bust in there all guns blazing?”

“Truth be told, Galahad, we’re still working on the plan. It has to be foolproof. Absolutely no room for error. This is an Interpol agent that we’re rescuing here. One thing goes wrong and it doesn’t matter who we are, we’ll find ourselves in boiling hot water.”

“Here is what information we do have,” Merlin said, handing folders to Eggsy and Roxy, “on not only the organization, but on PS Budd as well. Both of you, study what’s in these. Learn it, memorize it. You’ll need it.”

“How long do we have until the Americans step in?”

“We’ve been communicating with Interpol for the past couple of days, Lancelot, and they’ve managed to convince the Americans to hold off for a week.”

“A week.” Roxy looked up from the folder at Eggsy, “that should be plenty enough time to get in and get him out. Right, Galahad?”

“You’re jokin’, right? The two of us? They ain’t got a chance. PS Budd is as good as ours.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

An hour and a half later and Eggsy and Roxy had returned to their homes, having been given the next 24 hours to rest and study up on their subjects.

Climbing back into bed, having actually decided to shower this time, Eggsy opened up his computer and put his glasses on.

“Rox, you there?”

“I am. I’ve just been pulling up the information on PS Budd.”

“Oh, thanks for that. You jump onto learnin’ all about the good lookin’ target, leave me with the dirty work of researching the actual crime ring.”

“Not my fault you waited until now to shower.” Roxy paused, “hold on. You think he’s good looking?”

“What info do you ‘ave on him?”

“Oh, no, don’t try changing the subject Eggsy! Do you think he’s good looking?”

Eggsy sighed, debating his answer. He could lie and say that he was joking, poking fun at the idea that because Roxy was a girl she obviously had to find him attractive. Or he could be honest, and admit that, yes, upon his first glance at David Budd’s photo in the dining room he had felt a certain level of . . . intrigue. Intrigue at the man that had single handedly foiled a terror attack on a train, the man that had been appointed PPO to Julia Montague, the man that had been personally requested by Julia Montague to continue being her PPO when higher-ups had sent him to admin instead . . . the man that had worked to what was almost the end of his life to uncover to conspiracy regarding the death of Julia Montague. The man that had been recruited by Interpol and sent into the center of a terrorist organization. The man whose photo Eggsy had immediately searched on his phone when returning home, needing an image that actually showed him, rather than the black and white images he’d been presented with by Merlin.

Eggsy found himself staring at the photo of David Budd he had up on his phone as Roxy’s voice started to break through his thoughts.

“ . . . Eggsy! Earth to Eggsy! HEY, GARY!” Roxy yelled, pulling Eggsy back to reality.

“What did I say about callin’ me Gary?!”

“Got your attention, though, didn’t I? Anyways, I was saying, it’s okay if you think he’s attractive. I see girls all the time I think are pretty, doesn’t mean I want to do anything with them. And let’s be honest, David is one of the more attractive targets we’ve had.”

Eggsy swallowed, trying to make sure he didn’t trip over his words, “I mean, yeah, the guy is handsome, I guess. He just has these blue eyes that kind of just draw you in, no matter who you are, I suppose. Probably came in handy when stopping that train bomber.”

“Eggsy?”

“Yeah?”

“You haven’t looked up his info on your system yet, have you?”

“No, why?”

“All the photos Merlin provided are black and white. All the photos in the system are also black and white. How do you know that he has blue eyes?”

Eggsy paused, closing his eyes. No, he absolutely was not doing this right now.

“I’m going to bed, Rox. I’ll look into the organization tomorrow, ‘kay?”

“Okay, Eggsy. Sleep well,” Roxy replied with a laugh, “I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Night Roxy,” Eggsy sighed, taking off his glasses and closing his computer. “Fuckin’ hell,” he muttered to himself as went to put his Kingsman devices onto his dresser. Crawling back into bed, he picked his cell phone back up, looking again at the photo of David.

Even though he would never outright admit it to Roxy, there was something about David that Eggsy couldn’t shake. He turned his phone off and sat it on the end table next to the bed, determined to try and catch up on some sleep.

As he lay in the darkness, completely secluded and disconnected from the rest of the team, Eggsy found his mind wandering to David. He tried to imagine what his voice sounded like, if he had a strong accent, and how blue his eyes were in person. It was with his heart feeling like it was about to beat out of his chest that he wondered, just for a second, what David’s mouth would feel like if it were to somehow brush up against his, even just for half a second.

And it was after Eggsy had that last thought, however brief he might have intended it, that he was unable and unwilling to think of anything else. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a brief mention of child abuse. It isn't anything too graphic, but if this bothers you, please do not read.

“Good morning, Eggsy, Roxy,” Harry said as he made his way into the library at the Kingsman headquarters. The two agents were sitting across from one another, their computers in their laps, researching. “How’s the information gathering going?”

“Good,” Roxy said, handing Harry the same folder that Merlin had given her the day before, but filled with about five times as many papers, “here’s everything I could gather on PS Budd. Guy has quite a history.”

Harry took the folder from her, flipping through it briefly before looking back up, “Eggsy, is everything alright?” Harry asked, gesturing towards Eggsy’s leg, which had begun bouncing up and down.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, promptly stilling his leg, “yeah, just thinkin’. Sorry.”

Truth was, Eggsy had arrived at the Kingsman headquarters even before Merlin that morning. He had barely managed to sleep the night before, and when he did happen to fall asleep, his dreams were filled with images of David Budd. The moment Eggsy decided it was perhaps time to get up and start his day was when his eyes shot open, he was sweating, and he realized almost ashamedly that he was whimpering and rutting against his sheets like a horny teenager, his sweatpants having slipped their way down to his thighs.

He had then rolled out of bed, gotten into the shower, attended to the situation between his legs, gotten dressed, removed every piece of bedding and tossed them all into the washing machine. He’d been in the library for two hours researching the crime ring by the time Roxy arrived.

“Okay, Eggsy,” Harry said, sitting in the chair next to the couch where Roxy sat, “what have you got on the organization?”

“It’s definitely one of the more intense organizations we’ve had to deal with. If we weren’t tasked with rescuing David, I’d be all for the Americans just comin’ in and blowing them to pieces.”

“Didn’t realize you were on first name terms with him already, Eggsy,” Roxy smirked.

Eggsy looked up over the top of his laptop, locking eyes with Roxy before looking towards Harry. Either Harry hadn’t noticed, as he was looking through Roxy’s folder, or he was choosing not to acknowledge Eggsy’s slip of David’s first name. “Anyways,” Eggsy continued, “these people are heinous. Like Poppy, but ten times worse. ‘Cause even though she peddled some serious drugs, these guys have been linked to even worse things. There’s talk of human trafficking, possible identity theft of major politicians, repeated threats at national security, money laundering, and, occasionally, stolen art trade. On top of drug peddling. But no one actually knows who’s involved. They do a good job at keeping their people quiet, especially if they think there’s a chance of a leak. Which is why we need to get in sooner rather than later to get ahold of PS Budd. If there’s a chance they’ve started suspecting him of being undercover, he might not make it back out alive.”

“And that’s exactly what we don’t need happening.” The three of them turned to see Merlin entering the room. “We need to formulate a plan on getting ourselves in. Eggsy, any information on how they get their recruits?”

“Word of mouth, it seems, is the primary source of finding new people. But I did find some info saying that they’re believed to have a message board on the deep web that they use for secure communication. I believe that is your forte,” Eggsy said, handing his own folder of collected information to Merlin.

“Good job, Eggsy. I’ll see what I can do to get us an invitation.” Merlin paused before leaving the room, turning around, “Harry, will you be going with them?”

“I think so, Merlin. Sounds like the more we have on our side the better. Just in case things turn . . . ugly.”

Merlin nodded, heading back to his desk.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Eggsy sat on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Kingsman tailor, nursing a shot of whiskey.

“Okay, I’m heading home for the night.”

“‘Kay. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Rox.”

“Eggsy.”

“Yeah.”

“Look at me.”

Eggsy peered up over his glasses at Roxy, his jaw clenched.

“For goodness sake, Eggsy,” Roxy said, sitting her back down and moving to sit across across from him, “do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no.” Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to look at her, taking a swig of his drink. He paused for a moment before he tried to meet her gaze. “Last night, after I stopped talking to you Roxy, I-I kept . . . I kept on fuckin’ dreamin’ ‘bout him.”

“PS Budd?”

“Mmhmm.”

Roxy shifted her eyes over to Eggsy’s hand. It was shaking.

“Okay, Eggsy. I’m going to ask you something, because you’re my best friend and I care about you. So, please try to be honest with me, okay?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Have you ever felt attracted to a man before? Or is this the first time?”

Eggsy paused, thinking. “Only one time, before. Guess it was more a little crush than anything, but it was when I was a kid, in primary school. Came home one day all excited tellin’ mum about this boy I’d met and become fast friends with. Going on and on about what he looked like an’ what we had in common. Just gushing like one of those teenage girls over Justin Bieber. Dean came in, yelling, cause ‘course he heard everything, an’ he smacked me ‘cross the face and told me to shut the fuck up and started sayin’ that there was no way he was gonna raise a . . . a f-f . . .“

The glass of whiskey tumbled to the floor as Eggsy let go of it, sobbing, his head falling into his hands. “I’m sorry, Roxy,” he whispered through his tears, hugging his legs up to his chest.

“No, no. No, don’t be sorry. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, it’s okay,” Roxy said, moving to sit next to Eggsy, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him towards her. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe. Everything’s fine now. Your step-dad was of piece of shit. He’s where he belongs now, rotting in prison.” Roxy sighed, rubbing the back of Eggsy’s head, “I can imagine how that reaction from Dean probably stayed with you, didn’t it?”

Eggsy nodded against Roxy’s embrace, his body shaking, overwhelmed with emotion.

“Hey, look at me, Eggsy,” Roxy said, taking Eggsy’s head into her hands, wiping the tears from his face, “listen to me. It’s okay. It’s okay to be attracted to PS Budd. He’s a very attractive man, I very much agree with you there. But aside from him, it’s also okay to be attracted to *any* man. Okay, Eggsy? If that’s how you feel, it’s how you feel. It’s who you are and no one, absolutely no one, can change that or take that from you. Okay? Listen to me. It does not make you wrong, it does not make you bad, it does not make you broken. It makes you you, Eggsy. And I’m so sorry for any snide comments or jokes I may have made. I didn’t understand how deep this went for you, and I am so sorry and I won’t do it again, I promise. I understand now. I hope over time you can forgive me.”

Eggsy sniffled, sitting up, “of course I forgive you, Rox. I know you didn’t mean any of it in malice. If your best friend can’t take the mickey out on you every now and then, who can?”

“Fair enough,” Roxy chuckled, “but still. I didn’t take any possible bad emotions you might be having in regards to it into account. I’m sorry, again.”

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Roxy, hugging her tight.

“Thank you, Roxy. Not only for the apology, but for listening. I’ve . . . I’ve never talked to anyone about it before. Not even mum. Don’t even know if she remembers that incident, to be honest.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone. Not Merlin, not Harry. It’ll stay with me, Eggsy, promise.” She paused, rubbing her hand on Eggsy’s back, “feeling a little better now?”

“Yeah. Loads, actually. Thanks, Roxy.” Eggsy stood up, “and now I have to clean the spilt whiskey out the rug.”

“You could just get it dry cleaned, you know?”

“Yeah, but then Harry’ll be askin’ questions. I’ll call Merlin, see if he has any tips.”

“Want me to stay?”

“No, no. You can go on home Roxy, I’ll lock everything up when I leave. Have a good night.”

“You too, Eggsy. See you in the morning.”

“See you then.”

An hour or so later, confident in his job at removing the whiskey from the rug, Eggsy closed and locked up the shop and headed home.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Eggsy made his way down from the dining room to the main storefront of the tailor. Harry had requested that he assist with keeping the shop clean and organized to pass the time, while Merlin solidified their plans to infiltrate the crime ring.

Cleaning the mirror in one of the fitting rooms, Eggsy heard the front door of the shop open followed by the voice of a man conversing with the tailor, most likely requesting a fitting.

“If you want to step into fitting room one, I’ll be with you momentarily.”

Eggsy then tried work a bit faster so he could get out of the way of the man entering the fitting room. He turned around, only to realize he hadn’t worked quite quick enough and he saw himself face to face with none other than David Budd.

“What the fuck—“ was all Eggsy could get out as David pushed him up against the wall of the fitting room, attacking his neck with his mouth before — 

Eggsy’s eyes shot open at the sensation of a tongue on his face.

It was JB. He had been dreaming. Of course.

“Can I please have one night of peaceful sleep?” He said to himself, picking JB up and placing him on the floor.

Eggsy got ready and made his way to the shop, immediately heading up to the dining room.

“Morning, Galahad.”

“Mornin’ Arthur, Lancelot,” Eggsy said, taking his seat as the doors opened, Merlin entering into the room.

“First off,” Merlin began, “thanks to all of you for coming in a bit earlier than normal. I figured, given the circumstances, the sooner we get started, the better. I’ve spent the last 24 hours working on and perfecting our plan. Assuming everything goes correctly, it should go off without any major setbacks. Now, then. Let’s go get PS Budd.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda jumpy between scenes, but everything will be explained and caught up on in the next couple of chapters.

For a brief second, David Budd was certain he was dead.

Almost certain, that is, until he felt his heart beating along with the sensation of a pair of hands on his, working to remove the ropes that tied his wrists together.

“Merlin, any more of them coming?!” David heard a man that he didn’t recognize shout as he opened his eyes to survey the scene around him. The five men that had been in the room with him were now dead, blood and various parts of them splattered around the room. He looked up at the man that had spoken.

He was older, maybe in his 50s or so, dark hair, surprisingly nice suit, and dark rimmed glasses. He held an umbrella. The man looked at him before speaking again.

“PS Budd. Do you have any injuries? Other than what these . . . _gentlemen_ have done to you, that is. We did try to aim foreveryone else but you, but you know how these things go sometimes.” The man shifted his focus to the person behind him, “Lancelot, how’s it going with PS Budd’s hands?”

“Getting there. Are we secure?” It was a girl.

“Merlin says yes. Galahad took care of the rest of them. He should be getting to us in four, three, two . . .”

The older man turned to look towards the door as a younger man, dressed almost identically, ran into the room. “Sorry you two had to handle these guys on your own. They had a shocking amount of backup just ready to go. We’re all good, though. Got ‘em all.”

“Very good. Oh, Galahad,” said the older man, turning back towards David. “This is PS Budd.”

The younger man said nothing, just stood, staring, mouth slightly agape, as David felt his hands being released from behind him; the girl getting up and going to stand next to the two men. She too was dressed almost identically to them. She crouched down in front of him.

“PS Budd? I’m Agent Lancelot. Can you hear me?” She asked him.

David looked around the room, from her face to the faces of the two men standing behind her. The room started spinning as he mustered up all the energy he had left within him.

“Cò an ifrinn a tha thu trì?” David slurred before his world went dark.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Eggsy stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

“Merlin, anyone else headed my way?” He asked, as he looked up and down the hallway he was stood in.

“No, you’re all clear. Great work, Eggsy.”

“Where are Harry and Roxy? Did they find D—“ He shook his head, “PS Budd?”

“They have, and they’ve taken care of the five in there, so it’s secure. Take the first left and then they should be in the second room on your right.”

“Got it. Thanks Merlin.”

Making his way to where his fellow agents were located, Eggsy found that the adrenaline coursing through him didn’t allow for any thoughts as he entered the room where Harry and Roxy were. He had been prepared for the onslaught of death he walked into. What he wasn’t prepared for, however, was actually locking his eyes on David Budd.

He was sat in a chair with his hands tied behind his back, where Roxy sat crouched trying to untie him. His clothes, a white t shirt and jeans, were torn and covered with what looked like a mix of dirt and blood. His hair was a mess. His face and arms were filthy and bruised, almost the entire left side of his face was caked in dried blood.

Eggsy stood still, watching as Roxy got his hands untied and they fell to his sides, before she got down in front of him to speak to him.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Roxy said as David fell forward towards her, having to catch him before he hit the ground. “Help, please, he’s dead weight.” Eggsy’s brain at last caught up with his eyes as he ran over to help Roxy lift him off the ground.

“Lancelot,” Harry said, walking over to take hold of David’s legs from Roxy as Eggsy held onto under his arms, “you go first, we’ll follow. Merlin, is our route back to the plane still clear?”

“As of right now, yes. Lancelot, stay on guard and I’ll update you if I see anything or anyone.”

“Got it.” Roxy paused to think for a second as she led Harry and Eggsy back to the plane, “Merlin, what did PS Budd say before he passed out?”

“He said, and I quote, ‘ _who the hell are you three_?’”

“Was that Gaelic?” Harry asked.

“That it was. This organization is one of the few that communicate solely in Gaelic.”

“Guess that’s why PS Budd was the man for the job.”

“Yeah, but we was speaking English. Why wouldn’t he just answer us in English?” Eggsy asked.

“Because, Galahad, PS Budd is a polyglot. He knows English, Gaelic, and Arabic. According to Interpol, he’s been here for about three months, having to listen to and speak in nothing but Gaelic. That combined with the amount of physical trauma he looks like he’s been through, not including any mental trauma, his brain probably got stuck in the one language.”

“He will come out of, right, Merlin? Cause don’t none of us know any Gaelic. ‘Cept you, probably.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Galahad, but no, I don’t. Didn’t come from that area of Scotland. Closest thing we have to anyone knowing Gaelic are the computers at HQ. Now, it looks like we’ve had some gentlemen find not only their dead comrades but also an empty chair. I’d suggest hurrying along. The sooner we can get PS Budd into the medical center at HQ, the better.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Eggsy woke with a start at the sound of the door to the Kingsman HQ infirmary opening,.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, Eggsy,” Merlin said, “Just came to check on PS Budd. Check his vitals.” He paused, reading David’s chart before looking back up Eggsy who was sat in a chair as David’s bedside. “You know, you don’t have to stay here all the time.”

“I know. I just . . . don’t want him to be alone. Whenever he wakes up, I mean. I can’t imagine what he’d been goin’ through right before we got there an’ I also can’t imagine how it’d feel to go through that and then wake up havin’ no idea where you are. So I think I’ll stay.”

“Fair enough,” Merlin said as he switched out David’s IV.

“How long do you think he’ll be out for?”

“Honestly, Eggsy, it’s hard to say. It’s already been 36 hours since rescue, give or take a few. Thankfully he had no major trauma to his brain, physically speaking at least. His organs were all in fairly good shape, some broken ribs and some cuts and bruises seemed to be the worst of it. Harry and Roxy did good by not accidentally shooting him. I’m guessing that by the time you three showed up, once he came to the realization that he was safe, he was out. The brain and body are very smart things. They know subconsciously what we need more than we think we do. His system is probably just try to rest and recoup from the last three months.”

“Makes sense.”

“Do you need anything, Eggsy?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks, Merlin.”

“Okay. Just give me a ring if anything changes with him.”

“Can do.”

“Ah, looks like you have another visitor,” Merlin said while Roxy entered the room as he left.

“No change?” Roxy asked, pulling a chair up to sit at the end of David’s bed.

“Not really. Keep seeing his mouth twitchin’ every now and then, like he’s mumblin’ in his sleep.”

“I wonder if he’s dreaming.”

“If he is, it’s probably nightmares given the shit that organization was into.”

“Probably,” Roxy paused, looking at Eggsy. “Hey, Eggsy?”

“Yeah, Rox?” He didn’t bother looking away from David.

“Have . . . have you tried touching him? Holding his hand, I mean.”

“No, not yet. Thought ‘bout it, though. Maybe I will soon. Not right now.”

Roxy stood up, pushing her chair back against the wall, “you sleeping in here again tonight?”

“Yeah, in case he wakes up and needs something.”

Roxy smiled, walking over to Eggsy and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “you are the absolute best, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Best agent or best friend?”

“Both,” Roxy answered with a laugh, “I’ll see you in the morning. Night, Eggsy.”

“Night, Rox,” Eggsy said as she let the door shut behind her.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

The next morning, Eggsy opened his eyes to find David still asleep. Figuring not much could change while he was gone, he decided to get up and take a quick shower. He was greeted outside the infirmary by JB. Harry had decided that since Eggsy was spending all his time now at the headquarters, JB should be there too.

“Hey, there, buddy,” Eggsy said, reaching down to pick JB up. “I’m sorry I haven’t spent much time with you lately. How about this evening, we go for a walk around the grounds. How’s that sound?”

JB answered him with a quick swipe of his tongue onto Eggsy’s cheek.

“Okay, I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Eggsy laughed, setting JB back down on the floor. “Why don’t you go bother Uncle Harry, see what he’s up to?”

As if he understood his owners words, JB took off down the hallway as Eggsy made his way to the showers.

Half an hour later, and Eggsy practically collided with Harry as he turned a corner, lost in his thoughts.

“Eggsy, I was just looking for you. Merlin was requesting you to see him in the infirmary.”

“Is everything okay?”

“He didn’t say. Just asked for you.”

Just as the words left Harry’s mouth, Eggsy ran down the hall towards the infirmary, practically crashing into the doors. “Merlin, Harry told me you needed to see me. What’s— “

Every word he’d had in his throat, along with every thought he’d had in his head, instantly evaporated as his eyes took in what he was looking at.

David was awake. Awake, sitting up, still looking rather fatigued, but laughing and talking with Merlin nonetheless.

Eggsy gripped the side of the sink he stood next to. A smart move, he’d later think, as it kept him steady and upright as David turned to look at who had just barged into the room. For a second, Eggsy had to remind himself how to breathe as David’s bright blue eyes turned to him. The same eyes he’d dreamt of numerous times already.

“Here, sit down,” Merlin said, patting the chair that Eggsy had preoccupied earlier. Thankfully he still knew how to walk, and so Eggsy slowly made his way back to his chair and sat down, David’s eyes still glued to him.

Eggsy tried to open his mouth to say something, but David managed to beat him to it.

“Well, hello again, Galahad,” David said, with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is long compared to the others. It just kind of got away from me.

“Welcome to Kingsman, PS Budd,” Harry said from the head of the table in the dining room as Eggsy, David, and Merlin made their way in.

“Thank you. And, feel free to call me David, Sir.”

“Very well, then. I’m sure you’re wondering who we are and where you are.”

David nodded slightly as he took his seat next to Eggsy, across from Roxy.

“As stated, we’re Kingsman. We are an independent, international intelligence agency. And we strive to operate at the highest level of discretion. We were contacted by your bosses at Interpol saying they needed assistance in retrieving you. So we wasted no time bringing in our agents and formulating a plan to get you out as quickly and safely as possible.”

“I’ll say you wasted no time. Got Merlin shockin’ me awake at 3 in the mornin’,” Eggsy muttered with a huff.

“Now David,” Harry continued, “as you have been in our care for four days now, and you are still improving, Interpol has given the okay to keep you with us, if that is alright with you.”

“That is absolutely fine.”

“And am I correct in assuming that, given the state you were in when we arrived, they had figured out who you were?”

“Not sure if they knew exactly who I was yet, Sir. But they certainly had figured out that I wasn’t one of their own.”

“Then the security of your identity is imperative, right now.”

“If you want, David,” Merlin began, “we do have bedrooms here in the tailor, and also a couple at the headquarters. If you’d like to stay at one of those locations.”

“Or, you can always stay with one of us.” Harry paused. “How about Eggsy?”

David’s brow furrowed for a moment in confusion. “Eggsy?”

Harry pointed to Eggsy, the latter of whom all the color had drained from his face.

“Thought his name was Galahad.”

“His agent name. Every Kingsman has the name of a Knight of the Round Table that is used for meetings and for when they’re out on the field. Eggsy is Galahad. Roxy here is Lancelot, I’m Arthur, and you’ve met Merlin. My real name is Harry, by the way, which you may use to refer to me, if you like. But if you prefer formalities, that is fine as well.”

“Mind if I ask what Merlin’s real name is?”

“We don’t talk about it,” Merlin said. “You may call me Merlin.”

“Eggsy’s real name isn’t even Eggsy,” Roxy said with a smirk, “it’s actually — “

“Oi! Nuh-uh! We ain’t playing that game.”

“Now I feel like I really need to know.” David said with a chuckle.

“No, you don’t, bruv. I don’t even want to know it.”

“Anyway, back to the matter at hand. David, would you be comfortable with perhaps staying with Eggsy until we get this organization taken care of?”

“Sure. I mean, it’s up to him. It’s his house after all.”

“Eggsy? Would this arrangement suit you? Your flat does have two bedrooms, if I’m correct?” Harry asked.

Eggsy’s head started spinning again as he firmly planted his feet onto the ground and gripped the underside of the table.

“Yeah, yeah. It does. That’s fine. JB will be happy to have someone else around to pay attention to him.”

“Very good. It’s settled then. David, if you want, one of us can run by your flat, grab you some clothes and any necessities you might need. Can’t risk you going back there just yet, just in case they have learned of your identity and are waiting for you.”

“Sure, that’s fine, Merlin. Thank you.”

“I think that concludes this meeting for now,” Harry began, “Eggsy, if you want to go ahead and take David along with you, the sooner we get him to a secure spot the better. David, if you don’t mind, tomorrow you’ll come back in with Eggsy and we’ll do you debrief first thing in the morning. Then from afterwards on, we’ll have to keep you on lockdown at Eggsy’s for a little while. Just until we know what our next plan of action is.”

“Sounds good, Harry. Thank you.” David turned to Eggsy, “shall we get a move on then, Eggsy?”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

It was evening by the time that Eggsy and David made it back to Eggsy’s flat. Merlin had insisted on running a few more tests on David before officially releasing him into Eggsy’s care. They were greeted happily by a barking JB.

“Yes, hey there, buddy. I missed you too,” Eggsy said, picking JB up and turning him towards David. “JB, this is David, a new friend. Not sure how long he’ll be here so be nice to him. Don’t pee on his shoes like you did with Ryan that one time.”

“What’s JB short for?” David asked, scratching the top of JB’s head before Eggsy sat him back down.

“Jack Bauer.”

“Very good choice.”

“Um, feel free to have a seat, David. Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything? I got whiskey, bourbon, champagne, water.” Eggsy paused, “I’ve now realized that I need to go grocery shopping.”

“No, thank you, Eggsy. I’m fine,” David answered with a sigh as Eggsy walked over to where he sat, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. “Can I ask you something, Eggsy?”

“Anything.”

“Merlin said that you sat at my bedside the entire time I was out.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Why? I’m just curious.”

Eggsy closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of the best possible answer. Surely he couldn’t tell David that he refused to leave his side for the mostly selfish reason that he wanted to be the first person he saw once he woke up, especially since that hadn’t happened; Merlin had been the one in there when David awoke. Eggsy swallowed, hoping that his heartbeat wasn’t nearly as loud as it sounded sounded to him while it pounded in his ears.

“I just. . . was worried about you. Never seen anyone that’d been through what you looked like you’d been through. Kingsman, we . . . we don’t hurt people just to hurt them. And I also didn’t want you have to wake up alone. I know if it was me, I wouldn’t want to wake up alone.”

David smiled, “well, thank you, Eggsy, for being so concerned. And thank you for allowing me to stay with you.”

“‘Course, mate. I might not get up to much when I’m off work but I can promise I’m slightly more entertaining than Harry. If you’d stayed with him, you’d be getting a ’round the clock education on butterflies.” Eggsy paused, “he used to want to be a lepidopterist before he became a Kingsman,” he said in response to David’s confused facial expression.

A knock at the door drew Eggsy’s attention away from David.

“Merlin,” he said, getting up and looking through the peephole just to make sure it was him before answering.

Merlin entered the flat carrying a suitcase.

“Okay, David, I grabbed what hopefully should be a sufficient amount of clothes and other items you might need.”

“Great, thank you,” David said, standing to take the suitcase.

“Not a problem. Both of you should get some sleep and I’ll see you two bright and early tomorrow at HQ.”

“Will do, Merlin,” Eggsy said, closing the locking the door behind him before going to sit back on the couch.

“Is it okay if I go take a shower?”

“Yeah, ‘course, David. Lemme show you where the guest room is,” Eggsy said, taking David’s suitcase and placing it on the bed in his guest room. Having then directed him the bathroom, Eggsy went back out to the living room to feed JB. From where he stood at the counter, Eggsy had a brief view into the bathroom; David having entered but had not yet shut the door entirely.

Eggsy tried to move from the spot where he stood, his knuckles turning white from grasping the backs of the barstools, but his couldn’t bring his legs to move. He tried to focus his attention on JB but failed as he found himself watching David through the crack in the door as he removed his shirt. His breathe left him in one long exhale, he didn’t notice he had been holding his breath in the first place, as his eyes lingered on the left side of David’s back. It was covered in scars; thick, deep ones that looked much older than a week. _He had been in the military_ , Eggsy reminded himself, _probably got them over in Iraq_. Eggsy quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, realizing that he’d started verbalizing his question of ‘ _what happened_ ’ out loud.

“What was that?” David asked, sticking his head out of the door.

“N-nothing. Jus’ talkin’ to JB. Sorry.”

“No worries, mate,” David said with a chuckle, shutting the door.

“For fucks sake,” Eggsy muttered to himself as he managed to make his way to his bedroom, shutting the door before crashing onto his bed, trying to not think about David being 15 steps away in his shower. His phone buzzed with a text message. It was Roxy.

**R:** _How’s it going?_

**E:** _Fine, I guess. We actually had a short conversation earlier and my head didn’t explode._

**R:** _I’m glad. That would quite a mess for David to clean up._

**E:** _He’s takin’ a shower right now._

**R:** _Oh? How are you doing with that?_

**E:** _Really tryin’ hard not think ‘bout it, Rox. Kind of failin’._

**R:** _Mind if I ask something?_

**E:** _Even I say yes you’ll just end up askin’ anyway, so go ‘head._

**R:** _What is it about David that has you under such a spell? We’ve been working together for six years and I’ve never seen you fall for someone like this before. Not even that Swedish princess you rescued from Valentine._

**E:** _Not a clue, Rox. If I knew, I’d make it stop._

**R:** _Yeah, I’m sure. Hope you get some sleep, Eggsy. I’ll see you at HQ in the morning._

**E:** _Thx. U 2._

Eggsy tossed his phone down before changing into his pajamas and getting into bed. Sleep didn’t happen quickly for him, as he spent half the night actively fighting the impulse to make his way into his guest room to see if David was asleep or not. _What are you gonna do if he is_ , Eggsy thought to himself, _just stand there an’ look at him? No! Go. To. Sleep._ He then rolled over, turning some music on, and willed himself to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, down the hall, David was having his own issues sleeping. He’d been given a new mobile phone from Merlin, with a small list of approved contacts consisting of Vicky, Harry, Merlin, Eggsy, Roxy, and his mum. No one else.

It had been months, three at the very least, since he’d last gone to a therapy session. He was thankful he’d at least managed to continue his medication while undercover. The meds took the edge off, sure, but he’d gotten used to seeing his therapist once a week to check in. He briefly considered dialing Vicky up, but it was late. He’d call her tomorrow, have a long chat with her, and hopefully get to talk to the kids as well. They were the main thing that kept him going while he had been undercover, Ella and Charlie. Sure, he had Vicky’s friendship as well, but since she’d gotten remarried, their relationship had shifted accordingly.

Overwhelmed with the desire to talk to someone, David got up and quietly cracked open the door to his room. The rest of the flat was dark. He walked down the hall towards Eggsy’s room. He heard music playing. _Maybe Eggsy’s awake_ , he thought to himself, stopping outside Eggsy’s bedroom door. _Or maybe not. Maybe Eggsy’s just one of those blokes that sleeps with music on_. David shook his head and made his way back to bed, not knowing that as Eggsy laid there in his bed, listening to the same one song on repeat over and over again, he was wondering what it would feel like to fall asleep with David’s arms wrapped around him.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

The next morning, Eggsy and David were both up before the sun.

Harry and Merlin had instructed them, along with Roxy, to meet in the library at HQ for David’s debrief.

“There had been whispers,” David began, sitting in between Eggsy and Roxy as Harry and Merlin sat across from them, ready to take down any information David had, “whispers that these guys weren’t just in the drug trade. That’s what had got them on the radar in the first place. After everything with that Poppy woman, the illegal drug market had a huge target on their back. One of the men from the organization broke rank out of fear and came to Interpol with information. They put him in witness protection, but they found him anyway. Shut him up for good. I’d been with Interpol for over a year when this happened. They knew that they didn’t have much of a case with their only witness being dead, so they came to me. They’d actually come to me when the witness arrived. They needed an Gaelic to English interpreter, and I suppose they didn’t want to bring any third parties into the situation. So, after they’d gone through every other option, they knew they needed to get an undercover agent in there. And who better than the man that not only spoke fluent Gaelic, but also already had an idea of what he was getting himself into.”

“Did you alter your appearance at all?” Merlin asked.

“Not much. Mainly just grew my beard out, had some dark brown color contacts made.”

“How’d you get in?”

“Did some digging. Found out who the mole working for them was in witness protection. Told him in no uncertain terms that if he helped me get in that we’d make sure that they were lenient with his sentencing. That isn’t to say he won’t be in prison for eternity, but I think he’d rather be locked up for the rest of his life than be six feet under.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said. “And then what?”

“He did as promised. Got me in. Got them to accept me as one of their own. Gave them a fake name, fake personal history. Next thing I know, they got me sorting and packing drugs in their warehouse.” David sat back, sighing, “I really didn’t think I’d be in there three months. But, after being just a couple weeks, I learned that the whispers we’d been hearing were true. They weren’t just in the drug trade. They were also in the human trade. Trafficking. Women, children, some men. I saw them. Saw their faces, heard their voices, learned their names. These innocent people, that were in the wrong place at the absolutely wrong time.”

“Oh, my God,” Roxy said, her heard falling into her hands.

Eggsy looked at her from the other side of the couch, “wanna head out, Rox? I’ll go with ya.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Roxy said, blinking away tears.

David reached over, and took Roxy’s hand in his. “Trust me, Roxy, I absolutely cried about it too. All the time. You know, before I started going to therapy, I always thought that crying was a sign of weakness. That’s what I’d been taught by my dad. But that isn’t true. Not crying isn’t a sign a strength. It’s a sign of burying your emotions, hurting yourself in the long run. Don’t ever be ashamed of your tears, Roxy. Remember that.”

“I’ll do my best,” Roxy said, “sorry. I’m sorry Harry, Merlin, please continue with the debrief.”

“What happened after you learned of the human trafficking?” Merlin asked as Harry reached down next to the chair, grabbing a few tissues from a box to hand to Roxy.

“Some of the other guys weren’t on board with that. They signed up for drugs, maybe the occasional illegal weapon, not people. So I got them on my side. Didn’t tell them who I was, or who I worked for. Just that I wasn’t on board with that either. Before I’d gone in, one of the higher ups at Interpol set up an anonymous PO Box that only I knew the address to. Every now and then, I’d manage to get a letter out to them. Very, very basic, low level info. Basically code words to let them know I was still alive. I knew that if I needed to take them down, I’d need help. So I kept the associates close that I knew I could trust when the time came. Months went by. I tried to get people out, especially the women and kids. Very rarely did they bring in men, but it did happen. Tried helping them too. But, the level of rage, whenever it was a woman or a child . . .I just . . . kept picturing Vicky and Ella and Charlie and . . . I knew I had to stop them. Somehow. Over time though, I stopped getting word back. Every now and then I’d get something from the man we’d gotten from the witness protection. He was the middle man between myself and Interpol. Next thing I knew, I’d been in three months, seen horrible things that I wish every night to forget, hadn’t spoken English in months, written in it very little. It’s hard to be in an environment like that and not start to be affected by it.”

David took a deep breath, his fists clenched on the tops of his legs. Eggsy resisted the urge to unfurl his right hand and hold it.

“Somehow, they figured it out. I don’t know if one of the men I’d teamed up with told them something, or if they just naturally grew suspicious. I started panicking every day. No word from the outside, my identity possibly about to be exposed, didn’t know if anyone was going to come for me or just leave me there. I felt like I didn’t exist anymore. Hadn’t been referred to as myself in three months, felt like I was disappearing. And then, one night, they pull me up and out of bed, drag me into one of their defunct warehouses, tied me up and tortured me for about two days, trying to get information out of me. Didn’t give them a thing. And then, as I’m sitting there, gun to my head, barely able to breathe, all I can think of are my kids,” David swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat, tears coming to his eyes, “my beautiful children who are about to lose their dad because I just had to pick the most dangerous profession in the world.” The tears fell from David’s eyes then as Harry then handed him a few tissues as well. “Thank you, Harry. Um, and then, I closed my eyes and heard gunshots. A lot of gunshots. I thought that maybe my consciousness was trying to hang on just for a bit longer, trying giving me an extra few seconds to remember Ella and Charlie before it was all over. But then it kept lingering. I was still breathing, my heart was beating. And someone was behind me, trying to untie me. I didn’t understand. I couldn’t understand. The adrenaline, the confusion. I look up and saw you three practically dressed like a James Bond trio,” David chuckled a bit, “I just . . . everything hit me at once, and the next think I know, I’m laying in a medical ward talking to Merlin. And then Eggsy comes barging in and practically broke down the doors.”

Eggsy felt his face blushing red, trying to cover the lower half with his hand.

“We’ve heard reports of other activities coming out of there, as well,” Harry began, “things such as identity theft of politicians, terror threats, stolen art trade. Did you hear of any of that?”

“Some. I was mainly focused on the human trafficking once I learned of it.”

“Understandable,” Merlin said, standing up. “Okay then, I believe that’s all the information we need from you, David. Thank you. We’ll be getting into contact with Interpol and see where things go from there.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“Eggsy, Roxy, can you have you two come with Merlin and I, please? David, if you would, please remain in here for a moment.”

“Sure, Harry. Whatever you need,” David said, taking a seat on the couch again.

As Eggsy followed Roxy and Harry, Merlin unlocked and opened the library door. “We’re all finished now, if you’d like to come in,” Merlin said. Eggsy watched as two young children ran into the room, followed by a woman.

“Dad! Daddy!” The two children yelled as they ran towards David.

“Oh, my loves!” David said as he got down onto his knees to embrace his children. “Ella, Charlie, you two don’t know how much I’ve missed you both. Oh, I love you both so much.”

“Mummy said you’d been away working for a while,” Charlie said.

“I was, but I’m back now. I promise. But it’ll be a little while before I can come see you at home, though, okay? I still call Mummy every day so I can talk to you and . . . ”

“Eggsy.” It was Roxy. “Come on, let’s give them some privacy.”

Eggsy followed Roxy out of the library, not having realized he’d frozen in place.

“You two are free to go for the day. Just wanted you both here for the debrief. Harry and I have to go make a call to Interpol. And, I’ll give you both tomorrow off as well. You both need a free day to do whatever you want.”

“Thanks, Merlin,” Eggsy and Roxy said simultaneously as the two men headed towards Merlin’s office.

Roxy sat down next to Eggsy, turning to look at him.

“Don’t be jealous, Gary.”

“I ain’t jealous. And again, **_please do not_** call me Gary.”

“Got a smile out of you this time, didn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Eggsy said with a chuckle.

“He is seven years older than you.”

“I know that. I just . . . didn’t account for him possibly havin’ an entire family.”

“Well, they are divorced. Just so you know.” Roxy stood up, and sighed, “you gonna head home or hang out here?”

“Can’t leave yet. Gotta take David back to the flat with me.”

“Alright then. Call me if you need anything or if David needs anything. Seriously. Phone is on. Call me if you need me.”

“Okay, Rox, will do. Enjoy the next 48 hours.”

“You too, E.”

Twenty minutes later, and David, Ella, Charlie, and the woman exited the library.

“Eggsy!” David called, the four of them walking over to where Eggsy sat. “Eggsy, just wanted to introduce you my family. Well, partial family. Legally speaking, Vic, can we still be considered family? Doesn’t matter. Anyway, Eggsy, this is Vicky. My ex-wife and the mother of these two here. This is Ella and Charlie. Kids, say hello to my new friend, Eggsy.”

“Eggy? That’s a silly name.”

“Don’t be rude, Ella,” Vicky said, reaching out to shake Eggsy’s hand, “Sorry. It’s nice to meet you, Eggsy.”

“Nice to meet you as well, Vicky. And it’s totally fine. To tell you both the truth,” Eggsy said, crouching down to be eye level with Ella and Charlie, “I’ve got a 7 year old little sister, and she thinks it’s a silly name, too. It’s very nice to meet both of you.” Eggsy said with a grin, before he stood back up. “Whenever you’re ready David, we can head out. No rush, take your time.”

“I think I’m all good, we’re all finished here. Vic’s gotta take these two to school, so we can head back to the flat if you want.”

“Sure. There’s absolutely no food there, though, so if you want we can grab a takeaway on the way back.”

“Sounds good, Eggsy.” David said, turning to hug Vicky and the kids one more time before they parted ways again.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“It was nice to get to meet your kids today,” Eggsy said, sitting on the couch next to David, eyes glued to the television in the hopes that David wouldn’t notice the blush he felt creeping up his neck. They’d picked up fish and chips on the way back to the flat, and promptly spent the rest of the day in the living room, watching television and chatting, attempting to get to know each other.

“It was a surprise to see them, that’s for sure.”

“That’s one thing about Merlin. He works in mysterious ways.” Eggsy paused. “You and Vicky seemed to get along well.”

“Yeah, we try to. For the kids. I mean, she’s got her new husband and all, but I still want to be in my kids’ lives as much as I can. It used to not be as good. Before I got help for my . . . my mental health. I had my moments. I think Harry said something about bringing in a therapist so I can continue my sessions while I’m still with you all.”

Eggsy shifted his eyes away from the television and onto the floor, “Ya know, if you ever wanted or needed to talk to me. I don’ mind. I’m probably going to be around you 24/7 for a while anyway,” he let out a chuckle, “not trying to pressure you or anythin’. Jus’ lettin’ you know. Been told I’m a good listener.”

‘Thanks, Eggsy, I’ll keep that in mind.” David paused. “What about you?”

“What ‘bout me?”

“Do you . . . have someone? Are you seeing anyone?”

“Nah.” Eggsy could feel his ears burning red, “haven’t found the right person yet.”

“Ah. I thought maybe . . . you and Roxy . . . “

“No! No, no, not at all. I love Roxy, but she’s my best friend. Love her like a sister, don’t want to date her. We’ve been through a lot together. She’s like the twin I never had.”

“Sorry, if I offended you.”

“No, you didn’t. Trust me, you wouldn’t be the first to think that. The first time my mum met Roxy she thought the same thing. Was almost a shame I had to tell her we was just friends, you should have seen the joy just evaporate from her face,” Eggsy said with a laugh. “It’s getting late. Think we should turn in for the night?”

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” David said, standing up, cleaning their mess off the coffee table. “Hey, Eggsy?”

“Yeah?” Eggsy stopped in the doorway of his bedroom.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything.”

David walked over to where Eggsy stood, and leaned back against the wall across from him, “It’s just,” David started, eyes towards the ground, a grin growing on his face, “you see, a little birdie told me that they think you might a little bit of a crush on me.”

Eggsy felt like he’d had the wind knocked out of him, “I - I - I- Um. Oh, fuckin’ hell. Look, was that little birdie named Harry?!”

David nodded.

“Don’t trust him, he shoots people sometimes.”

“Yes, Eggsy, that’s sort of his job.”

“Ask him ‘bout Agent Whiskey if he comes over tomorrow. Wait ’til you hear that story. Actually, no, you know what, I’ll tell you about it now, we were — ”

“Eggsy.”

“Yes, David?” He replied softly, trying to not hyperventilate.

“Was Harry correct?”

Eggsy paused, swallowing, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back up at David. “Maybe. I mean, in the beginning. I wouldn’t even call it a crush, I just . . . look, you’re a nice looking guy. Saw your photo in our first meeting, and the meeting was at 3 in the mornin’, I was half asleep, and it caught me off guard, okay? You have nice eyes.”

“Okay, first, Eggsy, breathe. Second, thank you, your eyes are very lovely too. A very nice shade of green. Third, Harry had a suggestion for me, but I’m going to not do that suggestion. Instead, I’m going to ask you a question.”

“‘Kay,” Eggsy said, his mouth going dry.

“Would it be okay if I gave you a kiss? N-not - not like a mouth kiss, just a.. a.. a thank you kiss. For being so lovely and welcoming.” David took a step closer to Eggsy, “and for spending approximately 48 hours sitting in a very uncomfortable looking infirmary chair,” closer, “would that be okay, Eggsy?”

Eggsy’s legs almost gave out on him as he felt David’s mouth hover near his ear.

“Yes, David,” he said, his words more of a whimper than he’d ever like to admit, “t-that’s fine.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and practically melted into the wall as he felt David’s lips press up against his cheek, ever so softly. Once, twice, three times before he backed away and headed towards his room before turning back around.

“Do you want me to talk to Harry, Eggsy? Tell him that his deductions were incorrect?”

Eggsy shook his head, “No, let him think he was right for once.”

David looked Eggsy up and down. He was practically splayed against the wall, his fingers grasping as if he was finding something to hold onto.

“Need help getting into your room Eggsy?” David asked with a chuckle.

“No, no. I’m fine. But, hey, um, thank you.”

“For what?

“For the proper thank you. Thank you for the thank you. Now we’re all good. No more thank you’s.”

“Sure. No problem. Sleep well, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, you too, David.”

David went into his room, closing the door behind him, putting his pajamas on and climbing into bed. He waited ten minutes before getting up and checking the hallway, making sure Eggsy wasn’t still self-tethered to the wall. Thankfully he wasn’t and the flat was dark and quiet.

Getting back into bed, David closed his eyes, thinking of the feeling of Eggsy’s skin beneath his lips, how he wished it could have been his mouth, his neck, his chest, his stomach, or even his . . .

No. No. Eggsy had clearly told him that Harry had it wrong. If Eggsy had wanted it to happen as much as he did, Eggsy would have said something. David closed his eyes, trying to ignore the images flashing in his mind. Thoughts of Eggsy he’d had. From the first time he saw him in the warehouse, the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, like an angel come to save him; in the dining room at the tailor, a brief image he’d had of Eggsy sitting at the head of the table, the rest of the room empty, David on his knees beneath the table, slowly working on Eggsy with his mouth; and he knew he’d caught Eggsy looking the previous night in the flat, before he’d gotten into the shower. He’d waited a full ten minutes in the shower, hoping Eggsy would barge in like he’d done at the infirmary, before quickly rinsing off and getting back out.

David rolled over, practically hugging his pillow to him, imagining it was Eggsy. He could tell already he was in for another long night.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do mind if I ask you a question?” David said to Harry after he had sat down on the couch at Eggsy’s flat.

Eggsy, David, Harry, and Roxy had decided to have a game night for their day off, but after Harry had complained about it possibly messing up his sleep schedule, it turned into a game afternoon.

“Not at all. Ask away.”

“Who was Agent Whiskey?”

In the kitchen, Eggsy almost dropped the glasses he was holding. He’d made it through the morning practically on autopilot, thankfully. But at the mention of Agent Whiskey, the night before came flooding back to him. David inching closer and closer to him until Eggsy could feel his breath on his ear; the feeling of David’s lips on his cheek, absolutely amazing, but not quite where he wanted them.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispered to himself, still barely managing to hold the partially falling glasses against his body, his grip not quite having come back yet.

“Eggsy? Need some help?” Roxy asked, coming over to grab two of the glasses from out of Eggsy’s arms.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Are you alright?”

“‘Yeah, fine,” he answered with a smile, before heading over to where David and Harry sat, hoping that his face didn’t look as red as it felt to him.

“ . . . so Whiskey came running back into the cabin because he’d run out of bullets. He demanded I give him my gun, but since I could tell that I was not on our side, I shot him.” Harry paused, looking David in the eyes, “in the head.”

“Did you kill him?”

“Not then. He survived and later ambushed Eggsy and I after we had gotten the antidote for all the people Poppy had infected. He then showed his true colors to the both of us.”

“Yeah, he ended up goin’ head first into a meat grinder.” 

David turned to look at Eggsy, incredulous. “Well, now I know why Interpol called you all. Pulling out all the stops to save people.”

Eggsy smiled, pausing for a moment to appreciate having David’s attention on himself even for a moment. “Alright,” he started, “because I ‘ave a feelin’ we’re gonna need a way to relax and let off steam once this game ends, I have a little surprise planned for us later but one of us is going to have to drive. Who wants to be the designated driver?”

“While I’m a little worried about what you could have come up with, I’ll volunteer to get us to and fro safely.”

“Thanks, Harry. Now, who wants which token?”

“Shouldn’t we read the rules first?”

“Harry, it’s Monopoly. Everyone knows the rules. They’ve barely changed in 80 years.”

“Very well, Eggsy, we’ll do it your way and just jump right in. Doesn’t matter to me anyway since I’m just going to be buying up all the Starbucks’ if the opportunity arises.”

“Why?” Roxy asked.

“Merlin requested me to do so when I told him what we were playing.”

“Course he did,” Eggsy said.

The game lasted fifteen minutes before Harry insisted on breaking out the rule book, much to Eggsy’s annoyance. David and Roxy sat still, listening to Eggsy and Harry argue over various instructions, their heads going back and forth as if it were a tennis match.

“Why do I feel like we’re the only group in existance that isn’t fighting over actual gameplay choices but the rules of the game itself?” David asked.

“Because we probably are,” Roxy answered. “You think this is bad, you should have seen them the last time we played UNO. There’s a reason we never really have game nights anymore.”

Another ten minutes rolled by, Harry still insisting on going by the book, resulting in Eggsy pouring himself a double shot of whisky and refusing to continue to play.

“Alright,” Harry started, setting the rule book down onto the couch, “since we seem to having some strategic differences, why don't we end this game here, we all go get into my car, and Eggsy can direct us to where the remainder of our evening will find us?”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“Eggsy, you do realize that we could of had a drink at your flat for free?” Roxy asked, looking up at the sign in front of her the read BLACK PRINCE PUB.

“Yeah, we coulda done that. But we ain’t got a karaoke machine.”

“Are you telling us, Eggsy, that you brought us here for the purpose of singing?”

“And drinkin’ Harry. Can’t forget that. It’s a pub after all. They’ve been doing karaoke nights for a couple months now. Been wantin’ to come check it out, but didn’t have a good reason to until now.”

The four of them walked into the pub. It was slightly more crowded than usual.

“Hey Harry, Eggsy? Do you think it’s safe for David to be here? What if someone from the organization is here and they recognize him?”

“Well,” David started, he eyes floating around the room, “I don’t see anyone familiar. Don’t think this is their particular idea of a good time.”

“I don’t think this is _anyones_ idea of a good time,” Harry muttered.

“But thank you for your concern, Roxy. It’s very thoughtful of you.”

“If the three of you want to grab that booth over by the window, let me know what drinks you want and I’ll fetch them,” Harry said, his facial expression turning to one of concern and confusion at the man that was currently, and poorly, singing _Modern Love_ by David Bowie.

Five minutes later, drinks in hand, they flipped through the booklet of songs available.

“Eggsy, which one are you doing?” Roxy asked.

“Oh, no, I ain’t singing.”

“Oh, yes, you are. You brought us here, you’re singing.”

“Only if Harry sings.”

“That is not something anyone in this place wants to hear, Eggsy, trust me.”

“I’m pretty sure no one in here wants to be listening to that bloke up there now singin’ _Never Gonna Give You Up_ , but he’s givin’ it to them anyway.”

“How about a duet?”

“For who?”

“You and David.”

Both Eggsy and David practically spit their drinks out.

“No. No way. Not happenin’,” Eggsy said, leaning back against the seat, crossing his arms.

“Oh, why not? Here’s a good one.” Harry passed the booklet over to David, his index finger sitting above the song he picked.

David looked at it before closing his eyes, a mildly confused look on his face.

“What?” Eggsy asked, looking at him, “what’s wrong?”

“I’m just trying to figure out which one of us is going to sing Kiki Dee’s part.”

“Kiki — who?”

Eggsy looked at the song underneath Harry’s index finger. _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart_. He sat for a moment, staring down Harry from across the table. “Only if you sing,” Eggsy said, not breaking eye contact with him.

“Well, while you three work this out, I’m going to go and give it a go,” Roxy said, getting up from the booth and heading towards the stage.

“Break a leg, Roxy,” David yelled over his shoulder.

As Roxy launched into _Bad Reputation_ , Eggsy continued his debate with Harry, refusing to back down.

“C’mon, Harry. There’s gotta be one song in here you know. Even if it’s _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.”

“Well, I did see one song that I might know well enough.” Harry sighed, reaching for the booklet, “let me look through it one more time.”

“While you do that, I’m going go get another pint because I need one of two things to happen. I either need to just be so pissed that I’ve accepted my fate or dead before I get up there, one of the two. David, want anything?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Eggsy and Roxy arrived back at the table at the same time a few minutes later.

“First off, very good job Roxy,” Harry said, “Secondly, Eggsy, you’ll be glad to know that I found something I know.”

“Great,” Eggsy took a large gulp of his beer, “you go first. David and I will go right after.”

“You really don’t want to be sober for this, do you?” David asked him with a laugh.

“Not in the slightest, bruv.” Another swallow.

The three of them turned around to witness whatever song it was that Harry knew well enough to sing in front of people at a karaoke bar.

The music started, followed by the sound of Harry’s singing.

“ _The summer air was soft and warm, the feeling right, the Paris night did it’s best to please us. And strolling down the Elysee, we had a drink in each cafe and you, you talked of politics, philosophy, and I smiled like Mona Lisa…_ ”

“Is that ABBA?” David asked.

“Yup,” Eggsy answered followed by yet another large swallow. “Hey, Rox, what you wanna bet that Harry only knows this one ‘cause his name’s in it?”

Roxy tilted her head, thinking, “Oh my god, his name is in it, isn’t it?”

The three of them sat in silence as Harry continued on with the song until Eggsy’s attention was grabbed by a man walking towards their table.

“Merlin!” Eggsy shouted.

“Eggsy, Roxy, David,” Merlin said with a slight nod to each of them,“please tell me Eggsy isn’t driving.”

“No, Harry is.”

“Very good.” Merlin paused, “where is Harry?”

Eggsy pointed towards the stage where Harry was now halfway through _Our Last Summer_.

Merlin stood staring at Harry for a moment, “I don’t know what I expected to find when I got here, but it wasn’t this.”

“Is everything okay, Merlin? Surprised to see you here,” David said.

“Yes, everything’s fine. Just had a question.” Merlin turned away from Harry towards the table, “Eggsy, would it be okay if I were to stop by your flat while you all are still here? I just want to do a sweep and make sure no one’s been in there, and could have perhaps bugged it. Shady people have their ways.”

“Yeah, sure, Merlin. Need a key?”

“No, got one. I have spare keys for the homes of all the Kingsman agents. Just wanted to come by and get permission instead of just barging in.” Merlin took one last look at Harry, the song coming towards it’s close, “and with that, I’ll be heading out. The last thing we need is Harry trying to talk me into singing John Denver. Eggsy, I’ll make sure to lock up once I’m done, and I’ll see you and Roxy in the morning.”

“See you then, Merlin,” Eggsy said as Merlin turned and headed out of the bar.

Harry’s song finished and he made his way back to the table. “Well, that was surprisingly enjoyable,” he said, sitting down next to Roxy. “Alright. I held up my end of the deal. You two. Elton John, Kiki Dee. Go on.”

Eggsy sat across from Harry, his head spinning, absolutely fuming. Harry was doing this on purpose. How in the hell Harry knew about his feelings for David, he didn’t know. He’d called Roxy immediately after David had retreated to his room the night before, and Roxy swore on her dogs life that she hadn’t said anything. Eggsy then immediately apologized for even asking in the first place. If there was anyone in this world he knew he could trust in any regard, it was Roxy.

But still, Harry had seemed to know his emotions even when they were at the warehouse rescuing David, and Harry was determined to bring them to light.

“Come on, Eggsy,” David whispered to him as they made their way up to the stage, “just . . . unclench your jaw and try to have fun.”

“He’s takin’ the piss, David,” Eggsy said, holding onto the microphone stand for support.

“I know he is. Let him,” David handed one of the mics to Eggsy, as the intro played, “I’ll do Kiki’s part.”

“Great, make me start off the — _Don’t go breaking my heart_.”

“ _I couldn’t if I tried_.”

“ _Oh, honey, if I get restless_ …”

“ _Baby, you’re not that kind_.”

Eggsy shifted into autopilot, his eyes locked onto David’s and he felt every muscle in his face and his body relax, the alcohol humming inside of him, and before he knew it, the song was over. He stood staring at David as he put the microphones back on the stand, the desire to grab onto the back of his neck and kiss him was overwhelming. But he didn’t, he couldn’t, not here. Not in front of Harry and Roxy and strangers.

David put his arm around Eggsy’s shoulder, guiding him back to the table.

“Well, it looks like you two had fun,” Harry said as the two of them sat back down.

“Yeah, wasn’t so bad, was it, Eggsy?” David asked him.

“No, no, it wasn’t,” he answered with a small smile, the alcohol finally catching up with him.

“I thinking we should probably call it a night,” Harry said. “We’ve had our fun and our drinks, some of us more than others, and we do have to return to our usual routine tomorrow and see what progress Merlin has made with Interpol. Roxy, am I dropping you off at home first?”

“Sure, that’s fine.”

“Okay, Eggsy, come on,” David said, wrapping his arm around Eggsy’s waist to get him to the car.

“I still know how to walk, David.”

“Do you now?” David let Eggsy go for a brief second, only for him to tilt sideways and almost go down before David caught him again. “See? Now come on, just let me help you to the car.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Eggsy fell asleep with his head on David’s shoulder on the ride back to the flat.

“Do you need help getting him in?” Harry asked through the car window as David picked a still partially asleep Eggsy up bridal style.

“No, I got him. Thanks, Harry.”

“Of course. Goodnight, David.” Harry paused for a moment, watching David gently carry Eggsy up to the entrance of the flat before driving off.

“I’m going to stand you up for a second Eggsy, okay?” David said, attempting to fish the keys to the flat out of Eggsy’s jacket pocket to unlock the door, “there we go.” Picking Eggsy back up, he gently opened the door with his foot. “Alright, think it’s bed time for you.”

“Nuh-oooo, David. ‘m not tired.” Eggsy’s words slurred out of his mouth and he nestled his face into David’s chest, “you smell good.”

“Thank you very much. But compliments will get you nowhere, mate.” David flipped the light on in Eggsy’s bedroom with his elbow, moving to lay him in his bed.

“Nonono, Dave, wait.”

“What?”

“Need a slash.”

“I’m sure you do, you drank like a fish,” David said, standing Eggsy up again in the doorway of his bathroom, “do you need . . . assistance?”

Eggsy held onto the doorframe with both hands as he turned around slowly to look at David.

“NoIcandoit.”

“Just thought I’d offer. I’ll, um, I’ll be out in the hallway.”

“‘Kay,” Eggsy said, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, and David watched as Eggsy made his was out of the bathroom and lowered himself down onto his bed. He walked over to the bed, removing Eggsy’s shoes and socks. “Eggsy. Eggsy, look at me. Want me to help you get into some pajamas?”

“No, ‘m fine.”

David looked Eggsy up and down. He was wearing track pants and a t-shirt. At least he’d picked clothes that looked reasonably comfortable.

“Can I at least take your jacket off you then?”

“Mmhmm,” Eggsy sighed, burrowing his head into his pillow.

David reached over, removing one of Eggsy’s arms from his jacket, “okay, just turn over a bit now and, good job, there we go, all good.” Reaching under Eggsy to grab ahold of the top of the sheets and comforter, David pulled them down and then back up, wrapping Eggsy up and gently tucking him in.

“David?” Eggsy mumbled.

“Yes?”

“Can I ‘ave another kiss, please?”

David felt the back of his neck flush. He stood still for a moment in the doorway before walking over to Eggsy and placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

“Dave, that’s not what I meant,” he grumbled, “I even said please.”

“I know, I heard you. It was very polite. But you are not in the state for any other types of kisses right now, Eggsy,” David swallowed hard, the desire to press his lips onto Eggsy’s was overwhelming, but he knew it wouldn’t be right to do that with Eggsy being at the level of intoxication he was at,“you had a lot to drink today.”

“Fuckin’ ‘arry.”

David chuckled, “you’ll have to make do with the one I just gave you. Alright? Now, please, try and get some rest. You have work in the morning.” Heading to the kitchen, David filled a glass of water and put it on the table next to Eggsy’s bed. “Eggsy, try and drink most of this when you wake up tomorrow, okay?”

“Mmmkay.”

“JB,” David said as the pup walked into Eggsy’s room, laying himself down on the dog bed that sat in the corner, “you keep an eye on him for me, okay? You come and get me if anything happens.” He watched as JB laid his head down onto his paws, “good boy. Eggsy, I’m right down the hall if you need me. I’ll keep both our doors open a bit, just in case. Try and get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“David?”

He turned around, having barely made it halfway down the hallway.

“Yes?”

“ . . .I love you.”

It came out in a slurred mumble, but David was pretty sure he’d heard correctly. His face burned red as he stared at Eggsy, his eyes closed, his body rising and falling gently with each breath, probably close to being asleep if he wasn’t already. He was beautiful. “Goodnight, Eggsy,” he said with a smile before heading to his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to the best friend ever for letting to me throw all the plot issues I had at her until 5 in the morning while writing this chapter.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains discussion of PTSD, and a PTSD related flashback.

David had been dreaming of Eggsy when he heard the pounding, followed by the barking. Specifically, he had been dreaming of making love to Eggsy; David thrusting himself into him as Eggsy sat on his lap, with his legs wrapped around David’s waist. They were sat on the floor in front of the fireplace in the tailor, of all places, all the curtains drawn, the only light coming from the fire Eggsy had lit.It was the laziest love making David had ever taken part in, with every rock of his hips being agonizingly slow, intending to draw long, soft moans from Eggsy’s mouth, relishing the feeling of finally having him as close as he possibly could.

The pounding combined with JB’s incessant barking pulled him out of his dream, and he groggily lifted himself out of the bed only to open his bedroom door to get a view of the front door of the flat being hit and shoved upon by someone outside, followed by the sound of two distinct voices talking. Men. Speaking in Gaelic.

“Nonononono,” David muttered, quickly running to grab JB before heading to Eggsy’s room, locking the door behind him. “Eggsy. Eggsy! Eggsy, wake up! Please, Eggsy!” David whispered as he gently shook Eggsy, who was still in a dead sleep from the night before. “Shit.”

David glanced around the room in a panic, hoping that perhaps Eggsy had gotten lazy and left one of his weapons lying around. His search was cut short as he heard was he assumed was the door being broken down, followed a few seconds later by a gunshot, and the muffled voices of the two men in the living room. David waited a few moments to hear if the voices got closer. When they didn’t, he sat himself on the edge of Eggsy’s bed, grabbing hold of him, his thoughts moving a mile a minute, the panic continuing to build inside of him.

“Eggsy! Eggsy, please, wake up!” David could feel his eyes stinging, filling with tears, “Egg—“

He was cut off by an explosion wracking through the flat, tossing them onto the floor, David landing roughly on top of Eggsy. His ears were ringing while dust fell from the ceiling as the building shook slightly.

David wrapped his arms around Eggsy, sobbing, and pulled him up, holding Eggsy against him as he sat on the floor next to the bed. David placed his hand on Eggsy’s chest, and barely managed to choke out a breath of relief as he felt Eggsy’s heartbeat still going. He blinked slowly, as he opened his eyes, Eggsy’s room having disappeared. David looked down at Eggsy again, as he had stirred slightly in his arms, only to have his attention dragged away by the sounds of screaming, helicopters, rapid gunfire. It was Afghanistan. David felt himself settling into the sand where he sat, still clutching Eggsy to him, “you weren’t here, Eggsy, you didn’t fight with me, why are you here,” David muttered to himself, pressing his lips to the top of Eggsy’s head, “why are you here, it isn’t safe here.” The tears ran down his face, as hot as the sun felt on his neck and arms.

“David!” A voice called out to him. David refused to look up, refused to move, refused to do anything that involved letting go of Eggsy here, in this place that still haunted his nightmares on occasion.

“David!”

David closed his eyes again, holding Eggsy tighter and closer to him as the wind stirred up the sand around them.

“David, can you hear me? David, you’re going to have to let go of him for me, okay? We have to move!”

David’s head shot up as he felt hands on his arms, attempting to detach him from Eggsy.

“I’m not going to fucking leave him behind!” David yelled, gently laying Eggsy down and standing up, his hands reaching up and wrapping around the neck of the man that was crouched down in front of him, he knees pinning the man down.

“David!” The man gasped as David pushed him backwards and onto the ground. “David!” The man took attempted to take a breath. “D-David, it’s me, it’s Harry!”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Merlin was sitting at his desk when a bright red warning flashed across his screen, notifying him of excessive force currently being used against the door of Eggsy’s flat. He tapped his glasses.

“Harry,” he said once his call was answered, “get to Eggsy’s, now. I’ll head over as soon as I can, but I need to keep an eye on this monitor.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s trying to break in.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked, grabbing his weapon of choice, his umbrella, throwing on whichever shoes he could find, and getting into his car.

“I went to his flat last night when you four were at the pub and installed a sensor on the door. It won’t respond to normal opening, the force has to reach a certain pressure level to go off. Whoever this is, they want to get in Eggsy’s flat, and badly.”

“Probably there for David.”

“Most likely. ETA?”

“Five minutes.”

“Let’s hope the architect of Eggsy’s flat knew what he was doing and will buy us some time.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before another notification came across Merlin’s screen: SENSOR DETONATED.

“Oh, no, no, no. Harry, I’m clearing your route. Need you there thirty seconds ago.”

“What’s happened?”

“The sensor I implanted has been detonated, which means one thing. There’s been an explosion.”

“Bollocks,” Harry muttered, pressing the gas pedal down as much as it could go.

“You need to get in, get Eggsy and David, and get back out before the police get there.”

“And Mr. Bauer, of course.”

“Who?!”

“The dog, Merlin!” Harry paused. “Can you hack into the police systems? See if anyone has called it in, and cancel it. Last thing we need is anyone that isn’t us showing up.”

Arriving at Eggsy’s flat, Harry assessed the damage as well as he could from the outside. The building was still in one piece, but Eggsy’s living room window had been blown out. Quickly making his way into the building and up the stairs he was at first greeted by flames beginning to overtake the living room. Reaching into his jacket, Harry pulled out one of the more recently developed Kingsman gadgets; a fire extinguisher contained in what looked like a bottle of aftershave. Pushing the button down, Harry waited for it to go off, successful dousing the room in foam and extinguishing the flames. Making his way into the living room he was greeted by the site of Eggsy’s living room being scorched, not to mention what looked to Harry like the remains of two people.

From elsewhere in the flat, Harry could hear the familiar barking of JB. He followed the sound towards Eggsy’s room. He made quick work of the locked door, his heart falling down to his stomach at the sight before him.

David was sat on the floor next to the bed, holding what appeared to be an unconscious Eggsy to his chest, his body shaking as he slowly rocked the two of them back and forth, sobbing, gently kissing the top of Eggsy’s head every few seconds, and whispering words that only Eggsy would be able to hear were he conscious.

Harry’s glasses showed that Eggsy still had a pulse, thank goodness, but they needed to get out of here sooner rather than later.

“David!” Harry said, crouching down in front of the two of them on the floor. No response. He elevated his voice a bit more, “David, can you hear me? David, you’re going to have to let go of him for me, okay? We have to move!” Harry gently grabbed onto David’s hands to remove them off of Eggsy. He realized a few seconds later this was the wrong move on his part as David looked up at him, a look in his eyes Harry hadn’t seen before.

“I’m not going to fucking leave him behind!”

“We’re not — “

The next thing Harry knew, David had all of his weight bearing down on him, David’s knees on his arms, his hands around his neck. “David! David!” Harry attempted to use his legs to get David off of him, but his hands around his neck only tightened. He took as deep a breath as he could, “D-David, it’s me, it’s Harry! It’s Harry!”

For a second, Harry swore he could see the recognition coming back to David’s eyes as David loosened his grip on him.

“Harry . . . ” David muttered, at last letting go of Harry’s neck, “Harry . . . Harry . . . “

Harry watched, coughing slightly, as David sat back against the wall for a moment.

“David? David, can you look at me?”

David blinked a few times turning to look at Harry, “I . . . I . . . I don’t . . . . Harry, I . . .”

“Okay,” Harry started, tapping his glasses, “Merlin, are you on the way? Going to need assistance.”

“No. Keeping an eye on any calls to 999. You’re still in the clear for right now. I’ve sent Roxy over.”

“Tell her to park in the back of the building please. Going to have to have her take these three to HQ while I gather anything important here that we don’t need getting found.”

“If we have to Harry, we’ll send Percival out there later to collect anything that’s needed. How do things look?”

“Well, our crime ring friends seem to have unintentionally blown themselves to kingdom come, Eggsy is unconscious but breathing and appears to have a dislocated shoulder, David is attempting to recover from what is most likely an explosion related PTSD episode, and Mr. Bauer has, thankfully, stopped barking.”

“Roxy sent a message, she should be there.”

“Let her know we’ll be out shortly, Merlin.”

“On it.”

“Okay, now,” Harry said, standing up. “David, I need you to do something very important for me, alright?”

David nodded, his eyes still slightly glazed over, and took the hand the Harry offered him to help him stand up.

“Great, if you would David, please just hold onto Mr. Bauer for me, there we go,” Harry said, picking up JB and gently putting him into David’s arms. JB licked a few times at David’sjaw. “Great job, David, just hold him like that for me. Alright, now.” Harry leaned down to pick Eggsy up, working to take extra care with his left shoulder as a pained groan came from Eggsy. “Just hold tight, Eggsy, we’ll get you fixed up soon,” Harry muttered, regardless of whether Eggsy could hear him or not.

Making their way out of the back of the building, Harry gently placed Eggsy into the passengers side of Roxy’s car before helping David to get into the back, David still clutching JB to his chest.

“Are you coming?” Roxy asked Harry.

“Not yet, I need to go back in and grab anything that has any identifiable information for either of them. The last thing we need is for the police to go snooping and find names. Go straight to HQ, and have Merlin check them both out once you’re there. Eggsy has a dislocated shoulder and David’s just suffered a flashback from the explosion, and is still trying to gather his surroundings. Maybe try talking to him a little bit on the way back.”

“Got it, see you back at HQ.”

Roxy put the car into drive, and sped away.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

David had insisted to Merlin when they arrived that he tend to Eggsy rather than him. His thoughts were clearing, and every time he closed his eyes now he opened them back up to still find himself sitting in the hallway outside the infirmary, still holding JB, and waiting for Merlin to finish getting Eggsy into the bed and all hooked up to the machines.

“David?” It was Roxy. “How are you?” She asked, sitting down next to him, taking his hand.

“I’m . . . getting there,” he answered, bringing JB closer to him. “Thank you, for coming to get us.”

“Of course.”

David looked up as Merlin came out of the door in front of them.

“He’s all patched up, if you two want to go in.”

“Can I bring JB?”

“Sure, David.”

“I think I’ll stay out here,” Roxy said, “unless you need someone to go in with you.”

“No, no, I think . . . I should be fine, Roxy. Thank you.”

“David, if you need me, there’s an orange call button on the remote. Just press that and I’ll come down,” Merlin said.

David nodded as he stood up and walked into the infirmary. Eggsy was still asleep, his left shoulder having been wrapped and put in a brace by Merlin. David pulled a chair up as close as he could next to bed, sitting down and gently taking Eggsy’s hand. David pressed a few quick kisses to Eggsy’s fingers, “I’m right here, Eggsy. Not going anywhere, just like you didn’t when I was in here. I’ve brought JB,” David picked JB up off of his lap and sat him on the end of the bed at Eggsy’s feet, “thought you might want the extra company.” David sighed, laying his head down on the side of the bed, in the empty space next to Eggsy’s leg. “Not going anywhere,” he sighed as his eyes slowly drifted shut, his hand still holding onto Eggsy’s.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

A few hours later and David slowly sat up, trying to dissipate the fatigue from his brain, as Merlin walked in, Eggsy’s x-rays in hand.

“How . . . is . . . “ David paused, shaking his head, “will he be okay?”

“Yes, I think so. Like Harry said, his shoulder is dislocated but that’s about the worst of it. He probably just had too much to drink last night.” Merlin paused for a moment, “do you want to talk about it?”

David said nothing, just shifted his eyes back to Eggsy as he brushed his thumb over Eggsy’s knuckles.

“Come on,” Merlin said, “I’ll make us a cuppa and we can have a chat.”

David stood up and walked towards Merlin, turning back to look at Eggsy once again.

“He’ll be fine, David. I’ve given him some pain medication in his IV, so he most likely won’t come round for another hour or so. Come on.”

Leaving the infirmary, David practically collided with Harry in the hallway.

“Harry,” David said, pulling him into a brief hug, “Harry, I am so, so sorry about what happened. You were just trying to help and I . . . I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I . . .” David swallowed, his eyes filling with tears again. Harry reached up, putting his hands on David’s shoulder.

“I’m completely fine, David. Don’t you worry about it. Before I joined Kingsman, I was in the military myself. My time there wasn’t nearly as long as yours and some of the things I experienced still come back to me every now and then, so I can’t even begin to imagine what you must go through sometimes. Don’t give it another thought,” Harry paused, “and to be quite honest, I’m rather glad to know we have someone that determined to solely keep Eggsy safe. Some of the messes that boy gets into . . . ” Harry shook his head, before heading back down the hall.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

David sat in the chair across from Merlin. They were in the library, each with a cup of tea in their hands.

“Where do you want me to start?” David asked, his eyes cast downwards towards the mug he was holding.

“Wherever and with whatever you want, David. Take your time,” Merlin answered, removing his glasses and sitting back in the chair.

David sighed, swallowing hard as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes yet again.

“I just . . . I love him, Merlin.”

Merlin tilted his head slightly. “Eggsy?”

David nodded, his tears running down his face, “and when I got up and I saw someone trying to get into the flat, I wasn’t even worried about myself, I was worried about Eggsy. I didn’t want him getting hurt, least of all getting hurt because of me. And then . . . then he wouldn’t wake up. I couldn’t wake him up. And then the explosion happened and. Harry showed up and I attacked him and . . . “

“You cannot blame yourself for that, David. You weren’t in your normal headspace. Here, take this.”

David looked up to see Merlin handing him a handkerchief.

“Thank you.”

“Now, does Eggsy know how you feel about him?”

“Don’t think so. I think I’ve done a fairly good job at keeping it from him.”

“Okay. Now, because Harry is, well, Harry, he has been laboring under the concept that Eggsy has had some sort of feelings for you since before we even rescued you. I have no idea if Harry is even remotely correct, but — “

“He is. Last night, Eggsy asked me to kiss him again and he told me he loved me.”

David watched as Merlin sat his teacup down onto the table in between them, before leaning forward and rubbing his forehead with his hand.

Merlin sat back up, “I’m going to need for you to back up for a second here, David. What do you mean he asked you to kiss him again? Has he asked you to kiss him before?”

“No, um, no. He, uh, you see, I . . . ” David sighed, remembering the night before last. The way his pulse shot through the roof as he made his way closer and closer to Eggsy, how he was sure he heard Eggsy whimper ever so slightly as he placed his mouth on his cheek. “I . . . Harry had told me the same thing. That he suspected Eggsy of being attracted to me. I don’t know if he told me that just to indirectly mess with Eggsy or if Harry has some otherworldly level of intuition and could tell that I felt something for Eggsy as well, but he did, he told me. So, the night before last, after we got home from the debrief, we spent the rest of the day just kind of lounging around the flat, talking, eating, trying to get to know each other. Before we went to bed, I . . . I just . . . I was still feeling a bit overwhelmed, I think, from seeing Vicky and the kids and I wasn’t really thinking and I told him that I wanted to thank him for being so kind and welcoming and so I . . . I asked him if I could give him a kiss.”

“Really? How’d that go over?”

“Not bad, actually. I mean, it wasn’t like an actual kiss, it was a cheek kiss, a few of them in a row, actually. But, he handled it well.”

“And then you said that he also told you he loved you?”

“Yes, but he was very drunk when he said it.”

“Have you never heard that a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts?”

“Yeah, I . . . I guess that could be true.”

“If you want my opinion, David, and you probably don’t, I think you should tell him. Boy’s been through a lot in his life, he could use a bit more love.”

David watched as Merlin picked his glasses up and put them on.

“Yes, Roxy?” Merlin said. “Wonderful, we’ll be right there.” Merlin stood up, “Eggsy’s awake. We should go and see him.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” David said, getting up and leading the way to infirmary.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“Where the fuck am I?” Eggsy asked as he opened his eyes slowly. “Why the hell am I in the med ward?” He shifted his eyes around the room, stopping when he got to Roxy, who was sat in a chair next to the bed, reading.

“Hey, Eggsy,” Roxy said, as she leaned over and pressed the call button on the remote.

“Merlin, Eggsy’s awake.”

“Rox, what happened?” Eggsy turned his head to look at the IV he had hooked into his arm. “I know I probably drank a bit more than I should have at the pub, but was a trip to med ward really necessary?”

“No, Eggsy. I . . . I think I should let Merlin or Harry explain it, they have more details than I do.“

“Details? Details about what, Roxy?”

Eggsy looked up from Roxy as the sound of the door opening grabbed his attention. He watched as David came into the room, followed by Merlin and Harry.

“Eggsy, welcome back,” Merlin said.

Eggsy laid still save for his eyes that were flickering back and forth between Merlin, David, Harry, and Roxy, watching as Roxy stood up from the chair and motioned for David to take her place sat next to the bed. Eggsy let his eyes fall still over David who looked absolutely exhausted and like he’d been crying.

“Ain’t anyone gonna tell me what’s goin’ on?”

“There was an explosion this morning, Eggsy. At your flat,” Merlin said.

Eggsy sighed, the words getting stuck in his throat, his thoughts racing faster than he could comprehend them. He looked up at Merlin, hoping his expression would convey his need for more information.

“It seems that our friends from the organization have been on the lookout for David since we got him. My guess is that one of them spotted him last night at the pub, followed you two back to the flat, and hung around until early this morning to try and get in, before the sun was even up.”

“By the time I showed up,” Harry started, “your front door and most of it’s connected wall were gone, your living room was beginning to be engulfed in flames, and thanks to the stupidity of our friends from the organization, they had also blown themselves up along with setting your flat ablaze.”

“Why don’t I remember any of this? I know that I drank a lot last night, but, I couldn’t have been that out of it.”

“I tried waking you,” David began, his voice wavering slightly, “you wouldn’t budge. I got panicked and grabbed onto you right as the explosion hit. Last thing I remember, we’d gotten tossed off your bed by the blast, I landed on top of you. So it’s my fault about your shoulder, by the way. Me plus the impact of the floor. Anyway, um, the next thing I know, I’m sitting in the backseat of Roxy’s car holding JB and we’re pulling up here.”

Eggsy reached his hand out towards David who took it gently, as if he was afraid if he touched Eggsy too roughly he might break.

“I can unhook you, Eggsy, if you’d like to get dressed. I think Harry grabbed some of your clothes before he left the flat.”

“I did,” Harry said, presenting a bag to Eggsy before sitting it back on the floor.

“Thanks, Harry. And sure, that’d be good, Merlin.”

Fifteen minutes later and Eggsy was sat in the backseat of Harry’s car next to David. They had all decided unanimously that the best place for Eggsy and David to stay for the time being was at Harry’s. This caused a brief sensation of panic in Eggsy’s chest as he knew that Harry’s house was just a two bedroom, until Harry asked which one of them wanted the sleeper sofa in the living room. This then caused a discussion between Eggsy and David that lasted the entire ride from HQ to the house.

“David, listen to me, you ain’t takin’ the sofa, bruv.”

“Yes, I am, you’re injured, Eggsy, you need the bed.”

“No, it’s too close to the front door.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“It’s not safe just in case they find out where you are.”

“Oh, and having someone with a dislocated shoulder that can’t fight guarding the front door is better? Did you forget, Eggsy, that I work for Interpol and that I know how to defend myself?”

“I didn’t say that, Dave. Alls I’m sayin’ is that you don’t need to be the one that’s engaging these people, your life is the one at stake here.”

“Yeah but — “

“David,” Merlin chimed in from the front seat, “I think Eggsy does have the right idea. On the off chance they do manage to find you again, which they shouldn’t since you are going to now be on total lockdown save for going to HQ, you need to not be as easily accessible as you would be sleeping on the sofa right near the front door. So, it’s settled. Eggsy’s on the sofa, David, you get the bed in Harry’s guest room. Understood?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy and David said simultaneously.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Eggsy sat on the couch in Harry’s living room, wrapped in a weighted blanket he’d found in one of the hall closets, and watching a movie, every now and then swallowing a shot of whisky to help with his pain, rather than the medication Merlin had offered him. He looked up when he noticed David standing in the doorway.

“You alright David?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I should be the one asking you that.” David walked over and took a seat at the other end of the couch. “Eggsy, I know Merlin kinda of set us straight earlier, but you really should take Harry’s guest room, let me sleep down here. You’re injured and it’s partially my fault anyway.”

“No way. Not after what happened this morning. They somehow end up here, we don’t need them getting who they came for as soon as they walk through the front door. Besides, I’m fine. Not the first time I’ve gotten a dislocated shoulder, and I’m sure it ain’t the last time either,” he paused, “and don’t you dare keep blamin’ yourself. ‘Kay? I don’t blame you one bit, David.”

Eggsy smiled, reaching over to pat David’s leg, before pouring himself another shot from the bottle on the table and leaning back into the couch, his eyes on the television.

“Eggsy?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you watching?”

“ _My Fair Lady_. Ever seen it?”

“No, can’t say I have.”

“Oh, you’re missin’ out, Dave.” Eggsy paused. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“Well, if that’s the case, I’ll just have to stay down here and watch it with you then.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was his system finally relaxing from the past 16 hours, the fact that he and David were currently sat in the darkened living room of Harry’s house rather than the darkened yet familiar living room of his own flat, the simple thought of David, at peace for the moment, sitting next to him as he watched one of his favorite movies while slightly buzzed, or all of the above that resulted in him whisper-singing along with Audrey Hepburn.

“. . . _someone’s head restin’ on my knee, warm an’ tender as he can be, who takes good care of me, oh wouldn’t it be loverly?_ ”

Eggsy downed his shot, and attempted to keep focused on the movie and on the whisky warming him from the inside out rather than the sensation of David moving closer to him.

“Eggsy, you - you have . . . ” David started, his words trailing off.

Eggsy turned to look at him, his breath catching in his throat as he watched David reach up towards him, moving to wipe away the drop of whisky that was slowly making it’s way down his chin with his thumb. It took all the energy Eggsy had left within him to hold back the whimper he felt building as David proceeded to then run his thumb up at bit more to Eggsy’s bottom lip, gently brushing it all the way across, before moving his hand up to cup the side of his face.

Eggsy couldn’t help himself, allowing his whole body to go slack, his eyes falling closed, resting his head in David’s palm.

“You know what, Eggsy?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I know of something else that’ll take your mind off the pain better than the whiskey.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Eggsy almost mewled as he felt David’s mouth brush against his ever so slightly before he proceeded to place the lightest and most chaste kiss onto his lips. Eggsy opened his eyes and David pulled away.

“What . . . w-why . . . “ was all Eggsy managed to get to come out of his mouth as he sat up and looked at David, who had taken his hand off of his face and moved himself back to where he was originally sitting.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just done that, I should have asked first, but I just assumed, and I shouldn’t have assumed, that after last night, you — ”

“What about last night?” Eggsy asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion, fighting the urge to lick his lips as he didn’t want the feeling David’s had left behind to go away.

“Last night, when we got home from the pub, I helped you get in to bed, and after I tucked you in, you . . . ” David paused, “you asked me for another kiss. An actual kiss. You were specific. Well, sort of specific. I did give you a kiss on the forehead after which you grumbled at me and said that that ‘ _wasn’t what you meant_ ’ so I just assumed if would be okay if I . . . I thought it would uh, be a good d-distraction from the . . . the pain.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure as to what was causing the tingling sensation in his face. It was either the alcohol, he had started blushing, or all the blood had drained from his face. He was thankful for the darkness of the room. He looked toward David who was now sitting with his forehead resting in his hand, his elbow propped up on the arm of the sofa.

“David?”

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“Just curious, did I say or do anything else embarrassing after we got home from the pub?”

“Well, actually, you — “

“Please don’t say I pissed myself.”

“No, not that. You did make it to the bathroom. But you did say that . . . that you loved me.”

Eggsy paused for a moment, very deliberately taking deep breaths as he screamed internally. He would have much rather pissed himself, to be honest. That wouldn’t have been nearly as bad as what David had just told him. Great. He had drunkenly confessed his love for David **_to_** David, and because of that, David had felt the need to kiss him to try and make him feel better.

“Eggsy?”

“Yes, David?” Eggsy couldn’t manage to look him in the eyes.

“Can you look at me?”

“I’m tryin’.”

“No, you’re staring at Harry’s . . . urn collection? Why does he have an urn collection?”

“‘Cause he’s him.” Eggsy did his best to try and fuse himself into the couch as he felt David move himself close to him again.

“Eggsy, look at me, please?”

Reluctantly, Eggsy managed to turn his head to look into David’s eyes, “I . . . I’m sorry if my sayin’ those things made you feel like you had to do something you didn’t want to,” he said.

“Can I tell you a secret, Eggsy?”

“Sure.”

Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat as David leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his own.

“I have been aching to kiss you since the moment you came running into the room at the warehouse.”

“ . . . **_oh_**.” Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut at both David’s words and of the feeling of David’s hand on the back of his neck, his thumb slowly rubbing up and down.

“And, if it’s okay with you, I would very, very much like to kiss you again.”

Eggsy didn’t bother saying anything, instead his brought his mouth up to meet David’s full on, taking David’s top lip between both of his before pulling away and doing the same to his bottom one. Eggsy whined in displeasure as David broke the kiss off.

“Switch places with me,” David said.

Eggsy stood up as David sat down where he’d just been, propping his feet up on the coffee table and then patted his lap a couple times.

“I want to hold you, Eggsy, and I didn’t want your shoulder to have to be pressed up against anything that could hurt it,” he said in response to the look of confusion Eggsy was sure he had on his face.

Eggsy grinned, his whole body buzzing from the combination of the alcohol and of the moment he currently found himself in, of David Budd first telling him he’d been wanting to kiss him since he first saw him and now requesting he come sit on his lap. Filled to the brim with the purest joy he’d felt in years, Eggsy decided to tease him a bit. “What you gonna do if I say no?”

“You forget I work for Interpol. I have my tricks.”

“Like what?”

As David reached out to grab hold of his right hand, Eggsy felt as if his legs were going to give out just from the slighted touch. David tugged his hand gently.

“Here come and sit,” David said, “where never serpent hisses,” he continued as Eggsy sat himself down onto David’s lap, stretching his legs out on the couch. He nestled himself into David’s chest, pulling the weighted blanket around both of them. Eggsy felt like he could die right then and die happy as David wrapped one of his his arms around him under the blanket, the other arm resting on Eggsy’s chest as David began tracing the edges of his lips with his fingers. Eggsy looked up at David, his eyes half-lidded with arousal as David continued the poem, “and being set, I'll smother thee with kisses.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, bruv,” Eggsy whimpered slightly as David brushed his lips against his own before pulling away and returning his fingers to their work of tracing around and around the edges.

David continued, “and yet not cloy thy lips with loathed satiety, but rather famish them amid their plenty, making them red and pale with fresh variety, ten kisses short as one, one long as twenty.”

“A summer's day will seem an hour but short, being wasted in such time-beguiling sport,” Eggsy whispered, much to the surprise of David.

“You know your Shakespeare.”

“I’m a gentleman, course I know Shakespeare,” Eggsy answered with a smile. “Now, what was that you were sayin’ ‘bout wantin’ another kiss?”

Eggsy moaned as David’s lowered his head down and practically devoured his mouth, one of his hands cupping Eggsy’s face, the other one behind his head, fingers running through his hair. Eggsy kissed him back, fast, hard, and hungrily, feeling almost insatiable, wanting nothing more than the feeling of David’s mouth on his mouth, his jaw, his neck. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop and drop to his stomach as David kissed his way up his neck, stopping once he got to his ear. The question David posed to him practically came out as a growl.

“Come upstairs and spend the night with me?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, many, many thanks to the best Best Friend ever, mrdmonster, for putting up with my complaining throughout the middle of the night from writers block for two and a half weeks and for the assistance with starting this chapter.

Eggsy sat up slowly, moving himself off of David’s lap and back to the opposite end of the couch. His head felt like it was swimming, and his whole body felt like it was buzzing off of something much stronger than the alcohol. His breaths were deep and slow. He lifted his head up to look at David, and it felt as if he was sat miles away from him rather than a few inches. The fire he felt burning in his stomach made him want to simultaneously grab hold of David and never let him go, but also to lock himself away from him for the rest of his life so he’d never have to look at him again.

“Eggsy?”

The voice he heard calling his name could have come from David, but it seemed like like it could’ve also come from the back of his own mind.

“Eggsy?”

No, he was sure it was David that time.

It wasn’t until Eggsy made eye contact with David that he noticed that he was no longer on the couch. He swallowed and blinked a few times, fully registering the sight in front of him. Eggsy realized that he was now stood on the other side of the coffee table, across from where David still sat; concern and worry plastered on David’s face and in his eyes.

He let out a deep breath before inhaling another one just as deep, “Yeah,” he paused, practically choking out the words, “yeah, yes,” another pause to breathe as he watched David slowly stand up and move towards him, his bright blue eyes still radiating concern, “let’s . . . let’s go upstairs.” A shuddering breath escaped his mouth, one he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, as he felt David reach down to gently uncurl his fingers; he also hadn’t noticed that he’d balled his hands into fists.

Eggsy still felt as if he was far away as he watched David lift his hands up to his mouth, gently pressing kisses to his wrists, palms, and knuckles before he gently took control again and lead Eggsy up the stairs to the guest room. Having heard the door shut and lock behind him, Eggsy slowly backed up to stand against it. His mind still racing, he looked up from the floor towards David. The older man had at some point removed his shirt. Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat as David slowly made his way towards him, his bright blue eyes still filled with concern, and took his hands again, gently guiding Eggsy forward to stand in front of him as he sat down on the bed. Feeling David’s thumbs gently moving in circles on his arms, Eggsy attempted to regulate his breathing.

“There we go, mate. Everything is okay, it’s going to be alright.”

David’s voice swirled around in Eggsy’s brain as he spoke, some of the words sticking, some floating in and out gently; soft murmurs of whatever David could think ofto bring Eggsy back down, his heart rate slowing along with his breathing.

A strained breath made its way from Eggsy’s mouth as he curled himself as close to David as he could get while still standing up, his right arm wrapping around David’s shoulder, his mouth pressing itself softly and repeatedly against the top of David’s head.

“I . . . I’m sorry,” Eggsy murmured against the dark curls of David’s hair.

“Hey, none of that now. Come ‘ere,” David gently pulled Eggsy down to sit next to him on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands, “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry, Eggsy Unwin. Alright?” He gently rubbed his thumbs against Eggsy’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that had quietly started to fall, “you didn’t hurt anyone, and you let me touch you and talk you through it.”

“What happened?” Eggsy whispered, moving his head out of David’s hand to lay his forehead against David’s shoulder.

“It could have been a number of things. A wave of anxiety, a panic attack, I don’t know. But, what I do know is that you did great.”

Eggsy looked up into David’s eyes, the bright blue pool of them pulling him in, making Eggsy feel as if he wanted to tell David his entire life story if it meant he’d keep his eyes locked onto him.

David continued, gently cupping the side of Eggsy’s face., “Was it me, Eggsy? Did I do something wrong? Because I never, ever want to make you feel scared or uncomfortable or anxious, never.”

Eggsy sat up, “No! No, not at all. I just . . . I . . . I liked what we did downstairs and I was excited and part of me wanted to keep going but then . . . I don’t know. It was like everything I’ve ever heard from family and friends, my stepdad in particular, about sex came back to me and so I just sort of . . . went into shut down.”

“You mean . . . about sex with men?”

Eggsy swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest, “yeah.” He closed his eyes as David took his face in his hands again.

“How can love be wrong?”

Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the tears forming in his eyes again. They fell when he closed his eyes, resulting in David once again wiping them away with his thumbs. He felt himself start to tremble slightly, either from nervousness or excitement, he couldn’t tell, at the same time as he felt David gently press a kiss onto his lips.

“Was that wrong?” David asked as Eggsy opened his eyes. “Come here.”

Eggsy stood up as David pulled down the comforter and sheets before he turned back to face him.

“Now, I’m not trying to pressure you or make you do anything you don’t want to Eggsy. Just thought you might want a cuddle. You seemed to enjoy that downstairs, yeah?”

Eggsy nodded, taking David’s outstretched hand and walking towards the bed.

“Here, get on that side, so you don’t hurt your shoulder — I’m sorry, you’re an adult, you know how to get into bed.”

Eggsy smiled to himself as he crawled to the right side of the bed, David getting in behind him, and pulling the blankets up over the both of them.

David moved to wrap his arms around Eggsy’s waist, “Is this alright, Eggsy?”

Eggsy nodded and hummed in approval as David’s arms made their way around him, gently pulling him closer. He sighed as he nestled himself into David’s chest as close as he could get.

“Are you feeling okay?” David asked as he removed his right arm from Eggsy’s waist to come up rest on the side of Eggsy’s face, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth across his cheek, “because if at any time you want me to stop or you want to go back downstairs just — “

“No, no, I’m good. I’m fine.” Eggsy paused for a moment, “actually, Dave, I was wonderin’ somethin’.”

“What’s that?”

“Would . . . would you kiss me again? Please.”

The look on Eggsy’s face, one of sadness mixed with confusion, practically broke David’s heart as he brought his mouth closer to Eggsy’s, “whatever you wish,” he whispered before pressing his lips ever so softly against Eggsy’s, making sure that the kiss he gave him had no urgency or need behind it, that it just _was_. David broke the kiss off as he felt a tear reach his hand the rested on Eggsy’s face. He looked down as Eggsy’s entire body had begun to tremble again. He was sobbing.

“Eggsy, I’m so sorry if I — ”

Eggsy cut him off, “No! No, you’re fine. You . . . you’re perfect. You don’t got to apologize, you ain’t done nothin’ wrong. It’s me that’s the train wreck.” Eggsy sat up and leaned against the headboard, wiping the tears off his face. “Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Anything.”

“Earlier . . . earlier you said that you’d been wanting to kiss me since we rescued you from the warehouse.” Eggsy paused. “Why?”

David let a small chuckle escape his lips, “to be honest, that might have been a bit of an exaggeration.”

“I knew it.”

“Just you hold on a second now. Let me explain a little bit, alright? That moment at the warehouse, when I looked up and you came running into that room,” David paused, closing his eyes, “there was just something radiating from you. I don’t know what it was I just . . . I just, felt safe looking at you.”

“But you didn’t know me.”

“That’s true, I didn’t. But still there was . . . I don’t know what it was, really, I just . . . saw something in you, I suppose. Something . . . something warm and kind.”

“You still don’t really know me,” Eggsy said, almost absentmindedly.

“That is also true. But I would very much like to get to know you, Eggsy.” David paused, “if you’d be okay with that.”

“Not sure what there is about me that’s really worth knowin’ to be honest. I ain’t that interesting.”

“Oh, I’m almost certain that’s not true. When I woke up in the med ward and Merlin was there, the first thing he started talking about after asking me my name and birthday and all that was you. Told me all about how you hadn’t left my side for three days. That right there is the Eggsy that I want to get to know. But not just that. I want to get to know the Eggsy that showed up when you stood up off the couch earlier. I care about you, Eggsy, so much and in a way that I absolutely cannot explain. I care about you in a way I haven’t cared for someone besides my kids in a long, long time. I don’t know what it is, but I just . . . the moment I first saw you, something switched on somewhere inside of me and I knew I had to know you. I want to know you. The good parts, the average parts, and even the bad parts whenever you’re ready. You sparked something in me that had long been laying dormant. I mean, you’re caring and charming and funny. And you — ”

“You forgot one.”

“What’s that?

“Handsome.”

David laughed, “yes, you are also very, very handsome.” David paused for a moment before he spoke again. “Could I ask _you_ something?”

“Go ‘head.”

“Last night, when we got back to your flat — ”

“You mean when I asked for another kiss an’ then told you I loved you?”

“Exactly. Did you mean it?”

There was a pause as Eggsy sat for a moment, mulling the question over in his head.

“The wanting to kiss you again? Yeah, definitely, bruv. Me being in love with you?” He paused again, “I . . . I’m not sure, if I’m honest. Don’t really know what I’m feeling just yet. Like I said earlier, I haven’t had the best track record with hearing positive things about men who . . .” Eggsy let his words trail off.

“About men who like other men?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Eggsy swallowed and took a deep breath, “Sure. I mean, most of it came from Dean, my step-dad. Or, ex step-dad I guess. He’s currently sitting in prison staring down a life sentence. Harry had him taken care of and locked up. He was abusive, ‘case you were wonderin’. Physically, mentally, emotionally. To both me and my mum. Thankfully Daisy never suffered any of it, and by the time Dean got locked up, she was still young enough that hopefully she doesn’t remember seein’ any of it. Anyway, he . . .let’s just say that he instilled it in me young that any type of feelings I might have for the same gender were something that he had no time or patience for.”

“And your mum?”

“She loved me well enough. Loves me.”

“Not if she married that prick and kept him around acting like that. If you don’t mind me asking, where was your dad during all of this?”

“He died when I was 5. He was a Kingsman agent too. Or, training to be. He was on a mission with Harry, Merlin, and another agent in training, James. Something went wrong and my dad ended up sacrificing himself to save the three of them.”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. I’m sure he’d be beyond proud of you today.”

“Yeah. Think he would be, too. You know, he gave me that nickname. Absolutely no idea what it means or how he came up with it. I’ve asked mum, but she didn’t know either.” He paused. “My real name’s Gary, in case you wanted to know.”

“Gary? You don’t look like a Gary.”

“Yeah, apparently my dad thought the same thing. Rox loves it though. Anytime she wants to bother me she’ll call me Gary even though she knows that the tailors are the only ones that can use it without consequence.”

“What about me?”

“Yeah, you can try your luck one day. See what happens.”

Eggsy looked down when he felt a breathy chuckle on the side of his neck. He was laying as close as he could possibly get to David, the older mans arms wrapped around his waist and his face nestled into his neck.

“How . . . when did . . . “

“You did it when you were telling me about Dean. I swear, I didn’t do a thing. You moved on your own accord. Even wrapped my arms around your waist as well. I probably should have stopped you or said something but you seemed determined. I can move, if you want, it’s not a — “

Eggsy cut him off by taking his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently before releasing it and pressing his mouth against David’s a few times, each time separating with a wet smack that seemed to echo in Eggsy’s ears.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Eggsy said as he pulled away and laid back down in David’s arm.

“You don’t have to apologize. That was perfection,” David whispered into his ear, causing his face to burn bright red. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Eggsy.”

“I know, I just . . . this is all really fuckin’ new to me and I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m having to reframe every concept I ever had about finding myself attracted to men and I just . . . it’s overwhelming.”

“I’m sure it is. That’s why we’re taking this thing between us — whatever it’s going to turn out to be — at your pace. You say stop, it stops.You say go, it goes. You say wait, we wait. I wish I knew how to explain the feelings I have for you, Eggsy. I wasn’t expecting anything like this to ever happen to me, either. The last person that I felt the way about them that I do about you was Julia Montague. And even though it’s been almost two years since her death, I still . . . I still have moments when I feel that I failed her. I don’t want to feel that towards you. I want to be someone for you that you can trust and feel safe with, whether it’s a relationship or a friendship or whatever. I don’t ever want to make you feel scared or anxious or uncertain, okay? I’m here for you, whatever you need or want. Let be a safe place for you, Eggsy.” He paused. “Anything you want to know about me?”

Eggsy turned his head and looked up into David’s eyes.

“Many, many things, Dave.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Two hours later and they’d practically finished the bottle of whisky that Eggsy had opened downstairs. David had at some point gotten up and lit the fireplace that sat in the diagonal corner wall.

“You ever been with a bloke before?” Eggsy asked. The two of them sat cross-legged in front of each other on the bed, not touching, the almost empty bottle between them. Their clothing save for their underpants had all been discarded and lay in a heap on the floor.

“A few times, at university when I was 19. You?” David asked with a laugh.

“Bruv, I’ve barely even been with a girl much less a guy. Unless you count a few really bad, quick blowjobs in the alley behind the pub.”

Eggsy leaned forward a bit and lifted his hand up off the bed to graze against David’s left side, his fingers gently brushing against the deep scars that ran down his back.

“Do they hurt?” Eggsy asked.

“No, not anymore.”

“What made you decide to join the military?”

“Seemed like the next best option after my first one didn’t work out.”

“What was that?”

“Doctor.”

“Sounds like you were made to save people. I almost joined the marines myself. Or, rather, I did join. Made it half way through trainin’ and then just . . . left. Mum started freaking out once she realized there was a chance she’d end up losing me as well.” Eggsy paused for a moment, thinking, “did you want to work for Interpol or did they just kinda snatch you up when the opportunity arrived?”

“Little bit of both, if I’m honest. I loved my job but I did do some shady things to figure out what had happened to Julia, so it made sense in the end that they sacked me. Didn’t know where I’d be going from there, but I had originally hoped they’d let me stay on somewhere even just in admin. And then I guess the higher-ups at Interpol figured that they could use someone like me on their side. Someone that was willing to do whatever they needed to do to find the truth.”

“What time is it?” Eggsy asked, attempting to stifle a yawn.

“About a quarter after one. We should probably attempt to get some sleep, if only just so we can function tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

Eggsy stood up and picked his sweatpants and shirt up off the floor before slowly putting them back on, his shoulder intermittently yelling at him.

“You know,” David started as he pulled back the blankets to get into bed once more, “the original offer still stands. You’re more than welcome to spend the night with me, if you want. We don’t have to do anything, we don’t even have to physically touch one another, we can just . . . sleep. On our distinctly separate sides of the bed. If you want, it’s up to you. Won’t hurt my feelings either way.”

Eggsy smirked, and walked over to where David stood. He wrapped his right arm around David’s waist pulling him close before kissing his way down from his jaw to his collar bone, “think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

David again climbed into bed after Eggsy, after making sure the fire had been completely put out. Eggsy found David’s hand and linked their fingers together before bringing their hands up to his mouth, his lips pressing ever so slightly against David’s knuckles.

“Sleep well, Eggsy.”

“You too, Dave.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Harry made his way downstairs around 8 the next morning to make himself a cup of tea and to take Pickle Jr. and JB out for their morning walks. Before he made his way out the front door, he backtracked and looked into the living room. The couch was not only still folded up in its normal state, but also lacking a certain injured young man.

“And of course he went upstairs,” Harry muttered to himself as he followed Pickle and JB outside, “Looks like Merlin owes me £50.”

Half an hour later, the three of them made their way back into the house, JB and Pickle barking as they stood in the doorway to the living room. As Harry turned to see what had their attention, he watched as Eggsy shoot up from where he was now laying on the couch and practically fell off of it and onto the floor.

“Ah. Good morning, Eggsy,” Harry said, taking off his coat and his shoes.

“Mornin’.”

“Morning, Harry.” It was David that time, making his way down the stairs.

“Good morning, David. Have either of you eaten anything this morning?”

“No,” Eggsy and David answered simultaneously as Eggsy stood up and went to pick up JB.

“Hey there, buddy. Did you enjoy your walk with Uncle Harry and —- oh my days!”

“What’s wrong?” David asked, pouring himself and Eggsy glasses of orange juice.

“David, are you at all opposed to the idea of helping me bathe JB after breakfast? He smells horrible. Harry, where did you take them, a swamp? Fuckin’ hell.” He sat JB back on the floor next to Pickle.

“Not a problem, Eggsy.” David answered with a chuckle, “here.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy grabbed the glass from David, swallowing half of it in one gulp before sitting down.

“You’re not a morning person, are you, Eggsy?”

“Not in the slightest, bruv. I was hoping to get at least another hour and a half of sleep in but then these two furry gremlins, who will sit at your feet and beg for food, by the way, don’t give them any, decided they were going to be my alarm clock this morning.”

“Okay, I’ve unintentionally turned all of these to omelettes, so we are having omelettes,” Harry announced as the front door swung open, resulting in Eggsy practically flying across the kitchen to the hallway, determined to stop whoever the intruder was. After Eggsy had him mostly pinned to the wall, the man spoke.

“Good morning to you too, Eggsy.” It was Merlin. “Harry, did you not mention I’d be coming by?”

“Must have slipped my mind. Hungry, Merlin? I’m making omelettes.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you, I’m not going to be staying long. And Eggsy. Very good defense, especially with your shoulder in that condition. Well done. Glad to see that David here is in good hands after all.”

“Oh, yes, he certainly is. By the way, Merlin, you owe me £50.”

“What? No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” Harry retorted as he plated the omelettes and sat them down in front of Eggsy, David, and himself before taking a seat.

“Why would I . . . ?” Merlin’s words trailed off as Harry stared him down, attempting to silently communicate with his eyes. Once Merlin’s thoughts caught up to him, he turned to Eggsy, “what did I say about sleeping on the couch?!”

Eggsy’s fork clattered onto the plate, “I slept on the couch!”

“Harry, did Eggsy or did Eggsy not sleep on the couch last night?”

“Harry’s seein’ butterflies again!”

Merlin turned his attention to Harry, “are you?”

“I am not!”

“He is, said so last night after dinner!”

“Seeing butterflies?” David mumbled to himself, his head moving back and forth between the three of them as they started bickering.

“Okay, okay, okay, quiet!” Merlin shouted, “we have no time for this. Eggsy, whether or not you slept on the couch last night I don’t care, just,” he paused, “just make good decisions. Please.”

“What’s that ‘posed to mean?”

“Harry, if you are seeing butterflies again, I’ll check you at HQ tomorrow, okay?”

“But I’m not!”

“Now, David. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing just fine, Merlin. I did have a question, though, for Harry.”

“Ask away,” Harry said, finally able to take a bite of his omelette.

“What’s with the urn collection in the living room?”

“I usually find them at estate sales.”

“Do you go around looking for them?”

“I do. I usually buy every one I find on the off chance that there’s someone’s family member in them. And so, I see an urn, I bring it home whether or not someone is inside of it and they join the others so they’re not lonely in case there is someone inside. Every day when I come home from work, I take about 15 minutes to tell them all hello and talk about my day.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“How many years have I known you, and you’ve never told me that’s why you buy those?”

“You never asked.”

Merlin sighed and stood up from the table, “where do you want this?” He held up a crinkled, brown paper bag.

“Just up in my room, top of the dresser is fine.”

Merlin made his way back down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen briefly, “Alright, I’ll be off. Harry, you have all the paperwork you need today?”

“Yes, I think I’m covered. But if anything is missing I’ll let you know.”

As Merlin exited the house, Eggsy turned to Harry.

“What, you ain’t going in today?”

“Not today. What I need to do today can be done from home. Plus, the more people we have around David the better in case we get another visit from our friends,” Harry said as he stood up, clearing the plates from the table.

“Come on, Eggsy,” David said, standing up as well, “let’s go ahead and give JB that bath shall we?”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Eggsy and David spent most of their day on the couch in the living room, slowly making their way through Harry’s extensive film collection; their hands resting in the space between them on the cushion, their fingers locked together, thumbs gently moving back and forth across the others hand.

At around two o’clock in the afternoon, Harry had walked in to find them both asleep; Eggsy stretched out on the couch, his head in David’s lap, David’s legs propped up on the coffee table, one of the couch pillows under his head that leaned against the armrest. Heading to the hall closet, Harry pulled two blankets down, one he draped over Eggsy and one over David as gently as he possibly could so he didn’t wake them.

They both managed to sleep until about 7 pm, at which point the barking of JB and Pickle woke them up. It turned out that Harry had started making dinner, pasta, and the dogs were demanding to be the taste testers.

“Where you goin’ so late?” Eggsy asked Harry an hour later as he stood from the table in the kitchen, looking over to see him setting down what appeared to be a packed bag in the hallway next to the front door.

“Merlin needs some assistance with our plan of attack, so I said I’d come by and help him.”

“Uh-huh. An’ you need an overnight bag for that?” He ate the last bite of his dinner off of his plate before moving to wash it off in the sink. “You two havin’ a sleepover?”

“Eggsy, what did I tell you about talking with your mouth full? And to answer your question, yes, I will be saving myself a late drive and staying the night. I’ll be back in the morning.” Harry moved to unlock and open the front door before picking his bag back up, “just do me a favor and one of you please take Pickle out when you take JB out to use the bathroom.”

“I promise we’ll take very good care of him for the night,” David said leaning against the doorway of the living room.

“Thank you. I’m glad to know someone around here pays attention.”

“Oi, I pay attention!” Eggsy yelled.

“I’ll lock the door on my way out, and I’ll see you both in the morning.”

Eggsy made his way into the hallway where Pickle sat barking and whining at the door Harry had just left out of.

“Oh, it’s okay, baby Pickle. Harry will be back soon.” Eggsy said as he picked him up off the floor and held him in his arms. “Look, there’s JB!” Eggsy turned Pickle around and pointed to where JB sat in his dog bed in the corner of the living room, “wanna go see JB? Go on, go say hi.” Eggsy let Pickle down onto the floor as he and David moved to sit on the couch, watching as Pickle walked over and plopped himself down right next to JB in his dog bed.

“Hey David?”

“Yeah?”

Eggsy reached up his right hand to rest on David’s cheek, gently turning his head towards him, before he leaned forward to rest his forehead against David’s.

“Wanna kiss you,” Eggsy muttered, his lips mere centimeters away from David’s.

“Go right ahead.”

The feeling of insatiability that he’d had the night before returned to him as he enveloped David’s mouth with his own.

David moaned into the kiss, deepening it as he wrapped one arm around Eggsy’s waist, his other hand moving to gently tug on his hair. Wordlessly, he pressed against Eggsy’s back, attempting to motion that he wished to pull Eggsy into his lap, Eggsy understood and eagerly shifted himself to get as close to David’s body as he could.

Eggsy broke the kiss off, a moan emanating from deep in David’s throat before Eggsy spoke again.

“Wanna make love to you.”

David pulled back slightly.

“I’m sorry. Did you just say that you — “

“I wanna make love to you, David.”

“I . . . I . . . Fuck, okay. Um . . .I don’t . . . I mean . . . this isn’t something I’ve pressured you into feeling like you need to say or want it or anything like that, is it, Eggsy? Because the last thing I ever, ever want is for you to feel like you have to do something you don’t want or aren’t ready for. I . . . I love you, Eggsy. I do, I love you. So fucking much since the moment I first saw you, you were all I wanted. I didn’t want to shut my eyes after you showed up because I was afraid you’d disappear and I didn’t want that to happen. And I don’t want to hurt you. I care about you, so much, I really do and you’ve already been hurt so much in your life and I’d hate myself forever if I ever hurt you, in any way and I just . . . Fuck. Fuck, shit, I talk to much, I shouldn’t have said any of that.”

Eggsy repositioned himself in David’s lap, moving to wipe away the tears that had fallen onto his face, gently kissing the places they had been.

“And please don’t feel like you have to say you love me back just cause I said it, Eggsy. I’m sorry.”

Eggsy leaned forward and placed several short kisses to David’s jaw and the side of his neck before sitting back up again to look into his eyes, “to answer you question, no, you haven’t pressured me at all. If anything you’ve helped me create this space in my thoughts where I finally allowed myself to feel everythin’ I was feelin’ for you that I kept on trying to push away. But it’s like you said last night, innit? How can love be wrong? Harry told me about what you were doing when he showed up at the flat yesterday morning. He got there and found you sitting on the floor next to the bed, holdin’ me. Kissin’ me.”

“It was just the top of your head, Eggsy, from what I was told.”

“A kiss is still a kiss. My point is, you protected me. The headspace you were in, in that moment, you thought I wasn’t safe and you weren’t about to let me go for anything, Dave. Hell, you tried to choke out Harry to keep me safe! I don’t even know if any of the other agents would do that.”

“Roxy would.”

“Roxy definitely would. Knowin’ her she’d probably shoot someone for me. And maybe some of the tailors would too.” Eggsy paused, letting himself fall into the bright blue of David’s eyes before he spoke again, “Come to bed with me.” He paused again, “if you want. I’m not trying to pressure you either, just . . .putting the offer on the table.”

David gently wrapped his hand around the back of Eggsy’s neck, gently pulling him in for another kiss, “well, come on then,” he whispered as he pulled away. He took Eggsy’s hand as the two of them stood up, once again leading the both of them up to the guest room.

Eggsy’s head was spinning again, but this time it was in the best possible way. He tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he absolutely could before he had to blink again as he followed David up the stairs. He didn’t want to lose even a second of the moment he currently found himself in.

Once they were both in the room, neither of them bothered to lock or even shut the bedroom door. The knowledge that they had the entire house to themselves for the night made Eggsy’s heart race faster than it already was.

David stood in front of Eggsy, gently maneuvering his injured shoulder out of his shirt before taking it off of him completely. His own shirt followed along with both their pairs of sweatpants. David wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist, pulling him as close as he could.

“We will take this as slow as you want or need, okay? You set the pace. At any time you wanna stop, you just say stop and it will, no matter what. Alright?”

“Alright,” Eggsy whispered as he tiled his head up to meet David’s mouth with his own.

David broke the kiss off and began to trail his way down Eggsy’s jaw, his neck, down to his collar bone before switching to the other side and working his way back up.

“If I do anything that you don’t like or that hurts you, tell me, Eggsy. Please.”

“I will. Promise.”

Eggsy took David’s hand and led him over to the bed. As he pulled the blankets down and laid himself onto the sheets, he looked up and paused, tilting his head slightly.

“Dave? What’s that?” He pointed to a bag that sat on his dresser. The same brown paper bag that Merlin had showed up with earlier.

“Dunno.”

David walked over and opened up the bag, peering inside before he pulled out two items, “just when I think I know everything there is to know about Kingsman, you all surprise me again.”

“What is it?

“Did you know that Kingsman makes their own brand of condoms and lubricant?” The most genuine laugh Eggsy had heard from David in days came out of his mouth.

“Are you takin’ the piss?”

“I’m not, look!” David tossed the two objects to where Eggsy laid on the bed. Sure enough, one was a bottle of lubricant, the other a box of condoms.

“I have so many questions,” Eggsy mumbled as he rolled the bottle around in his hands.

“Well, at least they gave us something we can use,” David chuckled as he got into bed, grabbing hold of Eggsy and pulling him over towards him.

Eggsy dropped the bottle onto the bed as he felt himself relaxing into David’s touch.

“Is it alright if I go lower? With my hands, I mean?”

“Yes,” Eggsy swallowed hard, “please.”

Eggsy sighed as David began kissing him again, his hand slowly making its way down past Eggsy’s waist, down to his thigh where it stayed for a few moments, gently massaging it with the palm of his hand, before he reached around to do the same to his ass.

“Bet you’ve been dyin’ to do that for a while now, haven’t you, Dave?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Been told I have a nice ass.”

“Oh, I’ll bet you have.”

“Need you closer,” Eggsy mumbled against David’s mouth before he moved his body to completely rest against David’s, hitching his leg up and over David’s waist. “Fuck,” he groaned as he felt David’s erection press up against his own steadily hardening cock, “oh. Oh, fuckin’ hell, David.” Eggsy mewled loudly as ground his hips onto David’s, eliciting a few soft moans from David’s mouth as well.

“Lay down, Eggsy, on your back.”

He did as he was instructed, David repositioning himself to sit on his knees between his legs.

“May I?” David asked as his fingers gently brushed against of the waistline of Eggsy’s underpants.

“Yeah.” Eggsy raised his hips off the bed as David slid his underpants down past his hips and down his legs before tossing them onto the floor. He felt his his face burn bright red and found himself unable to look into David’s eyes as he felt his cock lay hard against his stomach. 

“It’s alright,” David said, moving forward to lean on his elbows and encompass Eggsy’s body with his own softly kissing him a few times, “you are absolutely beautiful, Eggsy Unwin.” David slowly began kissing his way down Eggsy’s neck to his chest as Eggsy’s right hand tangled in his hair, “every single inch of you is perfect,” he kissed down his stomach, “I want to you to know what genuine pleasure feels like.” David paused as his face hovered over Eggsy’s cock. He looked up, making sure to lock his eyes onto Eggsy’s, “may I taste you?”

Eggsy sat up onto his elbows, his breaths becoming more shallow with each passing second, “Fuck yes, David,” he breathed. He sat watching, transfixed as David lowered his lips to the base of Eggsy’s cock, slowly working his way up to the head.

“Oh, look at this,” David said, grinning up at Eggsy as he swirled his thumb around the tip that was now dripping with precum. He kept his eyes locked onto Eggsy’s as he lowered his mouth down onto him, just barely taking the tip into his mouth, his tongue slowly swirling around it, attempting to savor every second of finally having Eggsy in his mouth.

“Fuck, Dave . . . “Eggsy whined as he slowly began to thrust himself deeper into David’s mouth over and over again, “oh, this is one hell of a sight,” he said as he started to run his hand through David’s hair, allowing his body to fall back and relax into the pillows.

David chuckled as he removed his mouth from Eggsy.

“Whoever those girls were that had the pleasure of tasting you in the past, they didn’t deserve it. I know I absolutely don’t deserve it either,” David began stroking him, starting from the base and going all the way up, spending a few extra seconds at the head, slowly coaxing out more precum before sliding his hand back down, “but you, Eggsy Unwin? You deserve everything. You deserve every second of pleasure that I am aching to give you.” He let Eggsy’s cock lay back down against his stomach as he moved himself up to look directly into his eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinkin’ . .. I’m thinkin’ I want you to promise that you’ll do everything to me that you’ve ever thought about doin’. But for now . . . I’m thinkin’ that I want to feel you,” Eggsy slowly ran his hand between them, down David’s chest and stomach, stopping at grip his cock through the fabric of his underpants., “I wanna feel you inside of me.”

“Your wish is my command, Eggsy.” David worked his underpants off quickly, not even bothering to get off the bed. Eggsy sat up again and watched as David removed one of the condoms from the box and rolled it down over himself. David then took the lube and proceeded to cover three of his fingers in it. “How flexible are you?”

Eggsy smirked, and in response he pulled his legs back towards his head, his hands holding onto his calfs.

“Alright, steady on,” David said with a chuckle as he moved himself closer to Eggsy, gently spreading him apart. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a bit out and onto Eggsy’s entrance, prompting a gasp from him. “I know, it is a bit cold, isn’t it?”

“Fuck, yes, it’s cold! Definitely gonna have to talk to whoever the hell it is that’s in charge of the lube department, see if they can make one that warms up.”

“If you want, you can rest your legs on my shoulders. The more relaxed your body is, the better.”

Eggsy slowly released his hold on his legs, letting his feet sit on either side of David’s head.

“There we go, Eggsy. Now, remember, if I do anything, anything at all that you don’t like or that hurts you —- “

“I know, David. Tell you.”

“Exactly.” Gently, David brushed the tip of his index finger around the outer edge of Eggsy’s hole, waiting for it to pucker open slightly so he could gain entrance. Once he was in up to his first knuckle, he stopped moving. “How’s that feel, Eggsy?”

“It feels fuckin’ amazin’,” Eggsy whined as he attempted to push himself further down towards David’s hand, “please, please keep going’, please.”

David felt his own cock twitch at the sight before him. This beautiful boy that’d he’d go to the ends of the earth for, laid out in front of him, whimpers and moans falling from his mouth as he slowly pushed the rest of his index finger into him.

“That’s it, Eggsy. Just relax, there we go, good job Eggsy.” He began to thrust his finger in and out of Eggsy slowly, not quite pulling it all the way out. A slow, deep finger fucking that made Eggsy feel like he was about to explode. This continued as David inserted a second and then a third finger into him, stretching him open even further. “You’re doing so well, Eggsy,” David smiled to himself as he noticed Eggsy’s cock twitching at even the slightest hint of praise. “Taking my fingers nice and deep. That’s my good, beautiful boy.”

Eggsy removed his legs from David’s shoulders and sat himself up so that he was face to face with him, wrapping his legs around David’s waist, still rocking his hips in time with the motions of David’s fingers.

“Well, hello there,” David whispered as Eggsy reached around to grab hold of the back of David’s neck, pulling him into a wet, open mouthed kiss before moving to kiss along his jaw and up to his ear.

“Want you inside of me,” he moaned as he gently sucked David’s earlobe into his mouth.

“I am inside of you.”

Eggsy sat up to look into David’s eyes, “You know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure I do, why don’t you tell me?” He retorted with a smirk.

Eggsy practically growled his request in between kisses, “I want you,” kiss, “to make me cum,” another kiss, “with your cock inside of me.”

David kept his eyes locked onto Eggsy’s as he slowly removed his fingers as gently as possible from inside him, Eggsy whining at the loss of the feeling of fullness.

“Do you want to stay in this position or lay back down? Whatever is more comfortable for you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sighed and laid back down on the pillows, his own cock still leaking precum onto his stomach as he watched David get up from the bed and head into the bathroom.

“Where are you fucking going?!”

“Just wanted to clean my fingers off.”

“Worry about that after!” Eggsy moaned as he brushed his finger tips up and down the length of his cock.

“Oh, someone’s needy, aren’t they?” David said as he climbed back onto the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube again, and thoroughly covered himself with it before he aligned himself up with Eggsy’s entrance.

“C’mere,” Eggsy sighed as he wrapped his legs around David.

David movedto lean forward, enveloping Eggsy’s body with his, “you sure you’re ready?” He asked, looking into Eggsy’s eyes.

“Yeah. Beyond ready.” Eggsy reached his hand up to rest on the back of David’s neck, keeping his eyes locked onto his. “Oh . . . oh . . . oh, fuck . . . ” Eggsy moaned as he felt David slowly pushing into him.

“Want me to keep going? Stopped about half way.”

“Yes, fuck, please. Please, David,” he brought his mouth up to slowly press against David’s, “I want all of you.”

David nodded and slowly pushed the rest of himself into Eggsy, Eggsy moving his hand up into David’s hair, tugging on it.

“Fuck, Dave.”

“Let me know when you want me to move. Don’t want to . . . overwhelm you.”

“Yes, now, please.” He paused, “make love to me, David.”

David moved his head down to press his lips against Eggsy’s neck as he began to slowly thrust himself in and out over and over and over, the moans falling from Eggsy’s mouth echoing in his ears like music.

They laid in silence for a while, the only sounds in the room were that of Eggsy’s short, breathy moans, and David’s shallow breathing as he moved in and out of Eggsy.

Eggsy closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything other than his own rapidly approaching orgasm. _Fucker was too good with his damn mouth and fingers_ , he thought. He was determined to hold his release off for as long as he could if it meant keeping David inside of him longer.

David brought his head back up, pressing his forehead against Eggsy’s, his breaths growing even more rapid, “Oh, fuck, Eggsy . . . Fuck, you feel so good. You’re getting close, aren’t you? I can feel you starting to clench around me.”

“Don’t wanna cum yet. Don’t want it to end.”

“Oh, you sweet boy. I can promise you, this might be the first time, but it absolutely isn’t the last. I’m yours, Eggsy, you amazing, beautiful, smart-mouthed boy. Never want anyone else again.”

Eggsy whimpered as he felt David’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Please, Eggsy. Don’t hold back. Cum for me, Eggsy, please. Give me everything you have, all of it, I want every last drop.”

“F-fuck . . .D-David . . . ”

And with that, Eggsy came with a yell that could have woken the dead, thick ribbons of cum spurting out of him and covering his stomach and chest.

“Oh, that’s it. That’s my gorgeous boy.”

Eggsy felt every muscle in his body relax as his orgasm settled, but one more moan left his mouth as he felt David’s cock spasming inside of him as he reached his own orgasm. He groaned in displeasure as he felt David carefully pull himself out and then he scooted himself over to the other side of the bed that he had slept on the night before.

“Hold on,” David said as he stood up to remove the condom to toss it in the trash, “let’s get you cleaned up before we go getting the sheets all dirty.”

“They’re already dirty,” Eggsy mumbled, his body suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue.

“Well, dirtier, then,” David said as he came back from the bathroom with a damp wash cloth, “let’s get this off you before it dries.” David leaned over to where Eggsy laid, cleaning the cum off of his torso.

“Hey, Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you too.”

David leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Eggsy’s lips.

“And I ain’t just sayin’ that cause you just gave me the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my entire fuckin’ life. I mean it. I love you. I think I’ve loved you since the first time I saw your face.”

David grinned, tossing the wash cloth onto the floor, “come on,” he said, pulling the bedding out from where Eggsy laid before getting into bed himself. Once David had gotten situated and pulled the covers over the both of them, Eggsy moved himself over as close to David as he could get, David wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s back, holding him close.

A few minutes later and Eggsy had finally let sleep overtake him, his hair damp and his face still flushed from his orgasm. David softly kissed the top of his head before closing his own eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

David woke to find Eggsy asleep and splayed out on top of him. He took in the sight for a few moments before gently moving him back onto the mattress. He kissed Eggsy on the forehead as softly as possible so as not to wake him, slowly getting up and out of bed to go shower.

Letting the water run over him, David leaned against the shower wall. He closed his eyes, everything from the night before overwhelming him at once. Eggsy laying under him completely nude, the sounds he made, the way he tasted, the way he felt. Just thinking about how it felt to have Eggsy’s legs around his waist while he was inside him was enough to make his cock twitch. 

David debated on getting out the shower and just crawling back into bed with Eggsy, they didn’t have anything to do today that he knew of, so if they wanted to they could just lock themselves away all day and keep enjoying each other to make up for wasted time.

Quickly finishing up his shower, he dried himself off and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Eggsy was still asleep as he went to sit down on the side of the bed. David smiled to himself before leaning over and gently running his hand through Eggsy’s hair, “Eggsy? Eggsy.”

Eggsy groaned quietly, nestling his head into the pillow, his eyes barely opening.

“Eggsy, it’s 8 o’clock,“ David leaned down to plant a soft kiss against Eggsy’s mouth, “time to get up, love.”

Eggsy yawned, “love?”

“Sorry, I — I tend to get carried away with terms of endearments, if it’s someone I care about. Ask Vicky, I was calling her love up to a month after she got remarried. I’ll . . . I’ll um, try to not say it again.”

Eggsy sat up, grabbed a hold of David’s shirt, and pulled him to rest on top of him as he laid back down, “nah. I don’t think I want you to. Don’t think I want you to not keep sayin’ it, I mean. Kinda like it. Makes me feel, I dunno . . . a bit special.”

“You’re very special, Eggsy.” David reached his hand up to rest on Eggsy’s cheek as he leaned down to envelope Eggsy’s mouth with his own.

Eggsy sighed as David moved his mouth down his jaw and neck, “Did last night happen?”

“If it didn’t then we both had the same wild dream.”

“My asshole says it did.”

“There’s your answer then.” David sat up and yanked the covers off of Eggsy, “come on, gotta get up now.” He watched as Eggsy lifted himself up and out of the bed, slowly shuffling his way to the bathroom before he stopped and stood frozen in the middle of the room, “what’s wrong?”

Eggsy shut his eyes, “all my clean clothes are in my suitcase. Downstairs.”

“How about this,” David started as he walked over to Eggsy and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck, “you just go and have yourself a shower and I’ll go downstairs and grab something. How’s that sound?”

“Good,” Eggsy whispered as he opened his eyes and looked past David’s shoulder, “hey Dave?”

“Hm?”

“Who shut the door?”

David turned around to face the bedroom door. He knew for a fact he hadn’t closed it that morning, or the night before, “Harry, I suppose.”

Eggsy groaned, “Means he probably saw us.”

“It’s alright, Eggsy. He had to find out about it sometime, right? We are in his house, after all.”

“He’s just gonna keep takin’ the piss, Dave!”

“Then let him. If Harry’s snide comments are the worst thing I have to endure right now, then so be it,“ David paused, looking into Eggsy’s eyes, “now go shower. I’ll grab you some clothes.”

“Thanks.”

Before he headed downstairs, David removed all of the bedding, determined to get it in the wash and dispose of any evidence that might be left behind from the night before. Harry might have seen them asleep together, but there was no way in hell he was gonna let Harry be the one to find the mess they’d made of the sheets. Gathering everything up in his arms, David quietly stepped out into the hallway and made his way down the stairs, only to practically collide with Harry as he turned to head towards the laundry room.

“Good morning, David,” Harry said, cup of tea in hand, “did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, very well, thanks.” David blinked a few times, silently praying that Harry would simply disregard the pile of linens in his arms, “everything go good with Merlin last night?”

“It did. I think we’ve gotten most of our plan of attack worked out. As of right now, we’re set to make out move tomorrow. We can all go over it this evening.”

“Great, sounds good.”

David felt his pulse quicken as he watched Harry’s eyes move towards the bedding.

“What have you got there?” Harry asked.

“Um, bedding. From the guest room.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that, David, I can take care of it, give it here.”

David practically tripped over the bottom stair as he backed up away from Harry who was attempting to take the bedding from him.

“No! Um, I just . . . please, let me take care of it, Harry, really. I got it.”

“Nonsense, you’re a guest, David, you don’t need to be doing laundry.”

“No, really, Harry it’s fine, I . . . “ David sighed, closing his eyes, his thoughts moving a mile a minute, “you see, Harry, I — “

“Come on now, Hazza.”

David turned around to see Eggsy making his way down the stairs, his hair still damp and wearing a dark blue bathrobe that was just barely tied at the waist; he had to swallow the moan that threatened to come out of his mouth.

“Maybe the man just wants clean sheets.”

David furrowed his brows as he let his eyes move up and down Eggsy’s body as quickly as was possible.

“Eggsy, why are you wearing a robe?” Harry asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

David continued staring as Eggsy leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, turning his attention to Harry.

“How’d it go last night?” Eggsy asked.

“Fine, Eggsy, now answer my question.”

Eggsy shrugged, “felt like it.”

Harry stood still for a moment, blinking, with his eyes locked on Eggsy, “didn’t you leave some of your clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser in the guest room, in case you ended up needing to stay here?”

David took the opportunity of their discussion to slip down the hall to the laundry room, still determined to get the bedding cleaned as soon as was possible. As he moved to close the door to the laundry room, David could hear Harry’s voice, still baffled and confused, radiating down the hallway, “I go away for one night, I come back, and I’m in the Twilight Zone. You’re walking around in only a bathrobe, David’s doing laundry.” He froze, hand on the door knob as he heard the sound of Harry grabbing the dogs leashes off their hooks, followed by barking, “I’ll be back, I’m taking Pickle and JB for a walk.”

David waited until he heard the door opening and closing again before made his way down the hall, “Eggsy?”

“In ‘ere.”

David turned to stand in the doorway of the living room, watching as Eggsy unzipped his suitcase, pulling out a pair of underpants, black jeans, and a polo shirt. He walked over to where Eggsy stood, pulled on the sash that was barely holding the robe he wore closed, and this time didn’t fight the groan that came from deep in his throat as the robe fell open, revealing every inch of Eggsy’s unclothed body, “did you really forget you had clothes up there,” David slipped his arm around Eggsy’s waist, dipping his hand lower to grab a hold of what he was certain the most gorgeous ass he had ever seen, “or were you just trying to tease me?”

“Bit of both, if I’m bein’ honest.”

“Come here,” David growled, grabbing the clothes Eggsy held and tossing them onto the couch before sitting himself down onto the couch and pulling Eggsy into his lap, “you are breathtaking.” He sighed as Eggsy nestled his head into his neck. Slipping a finger down between Eggsy’s cheeks, David began slowly rubbing his hole, “how are you today? Sore at all?”

“A bit. Not too bad, though.”

“Sorry I didn’t ask last night. Should have checked in, took care of you.”

“S’alright,” Eggsy mumbled into David’s neck, “was tired.”

“You sound tired now,” David chuckled.

“M’not. Just comfortable.”

“Are you?”

“Well, I’m currently sitting naked, in a comfy as hell robe — ”

“Harry’s either going to give that to you or set it on fire after this.”

“ — sitting in the lap of my . . . “

David took Eggsy’s head in his hands as the younger man sat up, gently placing a kiss against his mouth, “the lap of your what, Eggsy?” He moved his mouth down to Eggsy’s neck, placing open mouthed kisses, one after the other, before gently sliding the robe off of his shoulder to kiss his way down.

“David?”

“Mhm?” 

“Are we . . . y’know . . . are we together?”

David sat up, furrowing his brows and tilting his head slightly, “Um . . . I hadn’t thought about it, really.” He stood up, gently shifting Eggsy off of his lap and onto the couch, aimlessly wandering around the room for a moment before he sat in the armchair in the corner. Out of the corner of his eye, David watched as Eggsy closed and tied the robe to cover himself and sat forward.

“Dave?”

David closed his eyes, and leaned his head back, Eggsy’s question still ringing in his ears like the aftermath of an explosion. He was overwhelmed by a sense of hesitation as he rolled the words around in his mind. Were they together? They’d only just made love the night before, and they were still on the precipice of genuinely getting to know each other. David swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest, simultaneously not sure what to say but also terrified of saying the wrong thing. He looked up at Eggsy who still sat perched on the end of the couch, his face a display of sweet innocence that made David want to take him in his arms and tell him whatever it was he wanted to hear.

“David?”

Eggsy’s voice slowly broke through his thoughts, but not enough to completely clear them away. He was flooded with memories of Julia and the day of the explosion, how not even half an hour before the bomb went off she had told him that she wanted to be with him. And then there was Vicky. They’d married so young, had two beautiful children, and he had been sure she was the love of his life, but things had changed over the last twelve and a half years and now they were divorced and she was remarried.

And now he found himself falling head over heels for this caring, gorgeous, smart-mouthed man from South London that had showed up out of nowhere. Looking at Eggsy, he saw someone open and willing to take ownership of his heart and his affections. And he wanted all of Eggsy, the good, the bad, the mediocre. But at the same time, the fear creeped up into the back of his mind; the fear of accidentally hurting Eggsy or of being hurt himself for a third time, yet again having misplaced his heart.

David was brought back to the present by a pillow that had been hurled at him by Eggsy.

David turned towards Eggsy, blinking, “what was that for?”

Eggsy gawped at him, “really, Dave? Nothin’? You’re just gon’ sit there an’ not say anythin’?”

Eggsy’s accent had gotten stronger as had his aggravation.

“Now, hold on, Eggsy — “

“Didn’t you say last night that you loved me? What the fuck happened to that?!”

“Eggsy, will you just listen — ”

“No, I ain’t gon’ listen. For fucks sake, David . . . I spent the last 36 hours attempting to open myself up to you. No one has gotten into my ‘ead and my ‘eart the way you fuckin’ ‘ave. And now . . . now you’re ‘ere sayin’ that you don’t wanna be with me? I’m sorry, did you miss the moment when we fucked last night?!”

“I like to think it was a bit more meaningful than just fucking, Eggsy.”

“So, why don’t you wanna be with me?”

And there it was again, that sweet, beautiful face that made David feel like he could just melt into the chair he was sat in.

“I didn’t say that, Eggsy.”

“You didn’t say shit, Dave!”

David watched as Eggsy grabbed his clothes off of the couch before turning and heading for the stairs, practically colliding with Harry who had just returned from walking the dogs.

“Well, he didn’t look happy,” Harry said as he hung the leashes back up.

David ran his hand over his face, sighing, “that’s cause he isn’t.”

“Did you have a disagreement?”

“Something like that.”

Harry sat down on the couch, “can I give you some advice?”

“Sure,” David mumbled, his face in his hands.

“Whatever it was that just happened between you and Eggsy, it will fade. I’ve been working with that young man for over six years now, and I’ve lost count of the amount of disagreements we’ve had. Just give it some time. He’ll come back around.” Harry stood up to leave the room before turning back around to face David, “also, Merlin has a surprise waiting for you at HQ, and I’m sure Eggsy will want to come along as well.”

“You should go tell him, then. I doubt he’ll even open the door for me right now.”

Harry nodded and then made his way up the stairs. David stood, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the staircase, watching as Harry attempted to draw Eggsy out.

“Eggsy. Eggsy, open the door, please.”

David heard the door to the guest room swing open, “what, Harry?”

“You’re coming to HQ with me and David today. No arguing about it. I expect to see you downstairs in five minutes.”

“Fine. But I ain’t changing my clothes.”

“Fair enough.”

David smiled ever so slightly at Harry as the older man made his way back down the stairs before stopping in front of him, “he will be joining us.”

“Wonderful,” David sighed to himself, not sure if he even truly meant it.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

The car ride to the shop was a quiet one.

David spent the half hour ride there resisting the urge to reach over and grab Eggsy’s hand, partiality because he still wasn’t sure how to answer any questions that Eggsy might throw at him, but also due to the fear that Eggsy may or may not decide break his fingers.

As he and Eggsy made their way into the shop once they arrived, they were greeted by Harry sitting on one of the couches in the front of the store, “oh, good. Neither of you killed the other one on the way here.”

“Mornin’, Andrew,” Eggsy said to the tailor stood behind the front desk.

“Good morning, Gary.”

“Oh, so he can get away with calling you Gary?” David asked.

He watched as Eggsy walked past him and headed towards the dressing room. 

From behind them, David heard the front door to the shop opening, followed by a voice.

“Eggsy! Oh, Eggsy, I’m glad I caught you.”

David couldn’t help but smile as he watched Eggsy’s face light up as he walked over to whom David assumed was Eggsy’s mum and little sister.

“What are you dressed like this for, babe?” The woman asked as she broke away from the hug that Eggsy had pulled her into.

“They got me workin’ upstairs today. Since I won’t be dealin’ with the public, they let me dress casual.”

David stood, fiddling with the various fabrics they had hanging up as the woman walked past Eggsy and up to him.

“Hi, you must be David. Eggsy’s talked my ear off about you. I’m Michelle. Michelle Unwin, Eggsy’s mum.”

“Yes, I am. Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” David said, shaking Michelle’s outstretched hand.

Eggsy walked over to where they stood, holding the little girl that had come in with Michelle against his right hip, and grabbing David’a attention.

“And this monster of a little sister here is Daisy,” Eggsy said, the first words he’d spoken to David in about 45 minutes, “Daisy, can you say hi to my friend David?”

“Hi, David! Eggsy likes people with pretty eyes and yours are the prettiest I’ve ever seen.”

David stood in a stunned silence for a moment, “um, thank you, Daisy.” His eyes flicked over to Eggsy, watching as his face flushed bright red.

Eggsy shook his head, “everything alright, mum? Ain’t like you to show up here, especially not with Daisy.”

“Listen, I know it’s very, very last minute, but I have to go in for a shift at work, two people called out. Is there any way you can watch Daisy today? Please, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, ‘course. What do you say, Day, wanna hang out with me at work today?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, sounds like a plan. Love you, mum.” Eggsy leaned forward to pull her in a another hug.

“Love you too, Eggsy. I should get going now.” Michelle turned back around when she was halfway towards the front of the store, “oh, again, lovely to meet you, David.”

“You too, Michelle.”

David froze in place as Eggsy walked around him and into the fitting room. From where he stood, he could hear Daisy’s voice, bright and chipper, “Uncle Harry!”

“Hello there, Miss Daisy. Look at how tall you’ve gotten.” There was a pause until Harry called, “David, are you joining us?”

“Y-yeah. Yes.” David shook his head before heading into the fitting room.

“And now that we’re all here,” Harry began as David watched him press his hand up against the mirror, “down we go.”

Leaning against the saddled wooden horse, David closed his eyes. The last time he’d taken this ride down to the hyper-loop, he’d just spent his first night at Eggsy’s flat, the flat that now no longer existed because of him, his thoughts filled with images of the younger man as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Just last night they’d finally made love and now he had probably fucked it all up since he’d started overthinking everything again. He knew he should say something, some sort of apology, but he couldn’t even get Eggsy to look at him. Before he knew it, they’d reached the bottom, the four of them hopped into the hyper-loop and made their way to HQ.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“Eggsy? Eggsy!”

Eggsy’s eyes shot open at the sound of Harry’s voice, yanking him out of his thoughts. He’d been running through the past hour over and over again in his mind. He turned his head to see that Harry, Daisy, and David had all exited the hyper loop.

“Eggsy, let’s go,” Harry started as Eggsy climbed out and joined them, “Merlin has requested we meet him at the library. From there, Roxy and I will be working on getting most of the supplies needed for tomorrow.”

“What ‘bout us?”

“Well, Eggsy, you and David have your own task at hand today.”

“Which is?”

“Just come along. You’ll see.”

Eggsy sighed, before looking down at Daisy, who had begun rattling off stories about school. His brain went on autopilot, still functioning enough to be able to provide enough of a response to Daisy that she’d keep talking. He should be paying full attention to her, as it wasn’t every day that he got to spend time with her, but instead his thoughts kept drifting over to David who had also begun talking to Daisy, as she looked eagerly back and forth between the two of them as they walked.

Part of him was still seething as he thought about David sitting in the living room that morning, ignoring both him and his questions, the other part of him, however, just wanted to drag David down to the hangar and pull him into the backseat of one of the lesser used Kingsman vehicles.

Daisy’s voice broke through his thoughts, “Eggsy? Are you listening?”

“No, sorry, Day, what’d you say?”

“I asked if you’d read me more of the fairy tales today. The scary ones.”

“Of course I will,” he leaned down to whisper to her, “just don’t tell mum.” 

Eggsy looked up as they reached the library, Merlin standing outside the door.

“Glad to see you’ve all finally made it. And it looks like we have another bairn joining us today,” Merlin said as he looked down at Daisy.

“Another? Who else is here?” Eggsy watched as Merlin turned to open to the door to the library, and out came Ella and Charlie, running over to David and grabbing onto him, both of them talking a mile a minute. He stood frozen in place, watching the three of them, until he heard Vicky and Roxy talking behind him, as they both also exited the library.

“Roxy!” Daisy yelled as she detached herself from Eggsy’s side.

“Hello there, Daisy! How’s my favorite little flower doing?”

Eggsy looked on as Roxy crouched down to hug her. It had been six years since he’d joined Kingsman, but it still filled him with joy at how all the other Agents treated not only him like family, but Daisy as well. He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Vicky walking towards him out the corner of his eye.

“It’s Eggsy, right?” She asked.

“Y-yeah, yes. Eggsy.”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Dave, since you all got him back?”

“Yeah. Basically been with him 24/7 since then,” Eggsy paused, “‘cept for sleepin’, of course.”

Vicky chuckled, “right.”

Eggsy swallowed hard, all reasonable thoughts stalled as he was swarmed with images of David taking him in his mouth the night before. He wondered if Vicky could tell that that something had happened between them; he wondered if she even knew he also liked men.

“How has he been? I know that even with the medication and having someone to talk to, he can still have his moments of distance.”

“Yeah, he’s . . . he’s been good. I mean, I’ve only known him for ‘bout a week, but he seems to be doin’ just fine.”

“Good. He hadn’t called in a couple days, so I just wanted to check in.”

“Yeah, ‘course. If you want, I can give you my number. If you can’t reach him, feel free to text or call me.”

“I already have it, actually. Merlin gave it to me once it was decided that he’d be staying with you.”

“Good. That’s . . . that’s good.”

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, to Eggsy it felt like each second lasted an eternity, until Roxy walked over to them.

“Eggsy, can I talk to you, alone for a bit?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Eggsy turned around as he heard David start speaking, “Vic, if you’ve got a few minutes, would it be alright if I talked to you, in private.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ve got some time.”

“I can keep an eye on the children, if you want, in the library,” Harry said, “while you two talk.” He looked over at Eggsy, “Daisy too.”

David stood up, “alright, you two go with Mister Harry, I’ll be there in a little bit.”

Eggsy turned to Daisy, “I’ve gotta go talk to Roxy for a couple minutes, you go with Uncle Harry and behave, alright? I’ll be right there.” As he followed Roxy, he turned his head a bit to watch as David and Vicky made their way into one of sitting rooms, closing the door behind them.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“Alright, spill. Everything.”

Eggsy closed his eyes; Roxy had dragged him down the hallway and into one of the testing rooms.

“‘Bout what?”

“I don’t know, maybe literally anything that happened over the past two days while you were locked up in Harry’s house with David? Any conversations? Any moments that he might have caught you staring longingly at him from across the dinner table?”

Eggsy sighed, sitting down at one of the desks before looking up at Roxy, “we . . . we had sex.”

“Excuse me?”

“Last night.”

“You and David? Are you sure you didn’t just dream it?”

Eggsy nodded as Roxy walked over to sit down next to him.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to start from the beginning. Tell me everything that happened from the moment that you and David got to Harry’s house all the way up until you all arrived here now. Because the expressions that I just saw on yours and David’s faces didn’t look like the expressions of two people who slept with each other last night. Now tell me. I’m all ears.”

Eggsy sighed again, “that first night, at Harry’s . . . I was downstairs in the living room, drinkin’ and watchin’ a movie. Dave came in and — “

“Dave? You’ve made to it nicknames now?”

“Anyway. Dave came in and sat down next to me on the couch and we talked about some things, mainly some things that I’d said that night we got back from the pub when I was pissed and one thing led to another and the next thing I know I’m sittin’ on his lap, he’s got his arms around my waist and our mouths are on each others and fuckin’ hell, it was amazin’ Rox.”

Roxy chuckled, “is he a good kisser?”

“Oh my days, Roxy, he . . . he . . . he’s . . . I mean, I’ve never kissed a bloke before so it ain’t like I got any others to compare him to, but yeah. He has these damn, fluffy pillow lips, oh my god.” Eggsy lowered his head down onto the table.

“Fluffy pillow lips? Okay, before I lose you completely to your recollection of David’s mouth, what happened then?”

Eggsy sat up, “then he asked me to come upstairs with him and to spend the night with him.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah, I did, but . . . ” Eggsy paused, the memories of that first night at Harry’s flooding back into his mind, “but I had a panic attack, or somethin’. Dave helped me through it, held me, kissed me. We stayed up for a long time, just talkin’. Fell asleep right in bed next to him, holdin’ his hand.”

Roxy leaned closer to him, “and then what?”

Eggsy chuckled, “you’re a menace, Roxanne, you know that? Worse than a teenager.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Continue the story, Gary.”

“The next night, we had the house to ourselves; Harry went over to Merlin’s to work on whatever’s goin’ down tomorrow. We, uh . . . we found ourselves on the couch again, I was sittin’ in his lap, kissin’ him and then I told him that I wanted to make love to him.” Eggsy head was swimming as he closed his eyes, remembering the way David looked at him before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to the guest room, “and then we went upstairs, took it slow, and we ended up . . . havin’ sex. And he was just so caring and attentive and hell bent on not hurtin’ me or makin’ me uncomfortable.” 

“And, unless you’ve started completely keeping me out of the loop, that was your first time?”

“Yeah. It was.”

Roxy stood up, and threw her arms around his shoulders, “oh, Eggsy, I’m so proud of you. My best friend finally had sex.”

Eggsy paused, “I told him I loved him, afterwards. But he’d said it first, before . . . before we’d done anythin’.”

“Okay, all of that sounds wonderful. How does that bring us to both of you looking angry that you’re within five feet of one another?”

“Well, Rox, that brings us to this mornin’. I . . . I kinda blew up at him.”

“Why, what happened?”

“I asked him if we were together . . . like, in a relationship.”

Roxy slowly sat back down, “you . . . okay. That’s a loaded question, Eggsy.”

“No, it ain’t. We fucked, Rox! That’s next level.”

“Okay, what did David say when you asked if you both were in a relationship?”

“He said that he hadn’t thought about it and then he just kinda . . . zoned out for a bit.”

Roxy put her head in her hands, sighing, “Okay, please tell me that isn’t why you blew up at him.”

Eggsy sat still for a moment, debating on whether or not he should tell Roxy the truth. After a few seconds he opted for the truth, knowing Roxy might ream him out anyway, “yeah. It was.”

“Oh, my god, Gary.”

“What?”

“You . . . you do realize that he hasn’t had the best luck with relationships in the past, right? That maybe there might be some sort of underlying reason that he doesn’t want to just jump into a relationship right now?”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Eggsy paused, “but why wouldn’t he just come out and say that, then?”

“I don’t know, I’m not in his head. But if a stupid misunderstanding, a misunderstanding on your part no less, is why you’re both walking around refusing to look at each other, you need to man up and apologize, Gary. Look, I love you and I care about you and I don’t want to see whatever this is you have with David just completely fall apart before it even really begins,” she stood up, walking towards the door, “just think about it.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, letting Roxy’s words echo in his ears before he stood up and made his way to the library.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

As soon as they’d gotten into the sitting room, Vicky pulled David into a hug, taking him by surprise at first, but then he leaned into it, the familiarity of her briefly calming his thoughts.

“So, how are you?” Vicky asked as they both sat down across from one another..

“Past three months considered? I’m good. Can’t say I won’t be glad when I can go somewhere other than here or the tailor and not fear for my life, but . . . I’m good.” David paused, a thousand different questions for Vicky running through his brain, “you and Simon are good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re doing good.”

“Kids doing alright? With school and everything?”

Vicky nodded, “yeah, they’re doing good. Ella’s really gotten into art, clay particularly. There’s tons of colorful clay people and animals scattered around the house. And Charlie’s reading is still steadily improving, as well.”

“That’s great, I’m glad to hear it.”

”They miss you, though. They keep asking when you’ll be able to come to the house.”

“Hopefully anytime after tomorrow. Thanks for bringing them by, by the way. It was nice surprise.”

“Yeah, it was Merlin’s idea, actually. He called me and said you’d be here for the day and wondered if the kids wanted to come by, spend some time with you in a secure location.”

David swallowed hard as Vicky leaned forward, her eyes boring into him.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just . . . you look different. Your eyes, the look on your face.”

“Has it been that long since you’ve seen me you’ve forgotten what I look like?” David chuckled.

“No, no, not that. Just . . . “ Vicky sighed, “I know that look.”

“Alright?” David furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the hell she was getting at.

“It’s the same look I saw in your eyes and on your face when we first got together.”

David froze. Fuck. “Well, I don’t know why that would be. I haven’t seen anyone outside of Eggsy, Harry, Merlin, or Roxy since I got back.”

David sat still as he watched Vicky nod before sitting back in the chair, silently hoping she wouldn’t press the matter.

“Right,” she said. “Do you think you’ll keep on with Interpol after this?”

“Don’t know. This’ll be the second job in a row where I almost got killed.”

“Yeah, maybe you should do something less dangerous next.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Vic.”

David sighed, watching Vicky as she pulled her phone from her purse to check the time. They’d been divorced for almost two years, and thankfully the process had been quick and painless, no fighting or growling or snarling; no throwing the others faults at them via an overpriced barrister. And while their marriage hadn’t worked out, their friendship rekindled and he was also thankful that the kids had handled everything well.

“Dave? Dave, you alright?” Vicky asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just . . . just thinking. Sorry, did you say something?”

“Yeah, I was just asking if before you’d gone undercover if you’d been seeing anyone? Because if you were and you were to back with them once everything calms down, or start seeing anyone at all, you know they’re more than welcome to come with you to the house for birthdays, holidays, whatever.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I know.” David paused, debating on whether or not he should tell her about what had happened with Eggsy. It’d been a long time, since before Ella had been born, that they’d even discussed his sexuality. He’d only just gotten back a week ago, and all that aside, he wasn’t even sure what to call Eggsy anyway: boyfriend, lover, one time thing he’d have to forget because he was an idiot and overthought everything. He shook his head, “but, no, to answer your question, I’m still single.”

“Right, well, if anyone ever does come along for you, the offer is still on the table. I think I should get going, shift starts in about an hour, so . . .”

“Yeah, of course.”

David smiled as he pulled Vicky in for another hug, “”it’s good to see you, Vic. You . . . you look like you’re doing good.”

“I am. And you don’t look too bad yourself, current situation considered.”

“Thanks. If you want, I can send you any photos I take of the kids today.”

“Sure, that’d be nice, Dave.”

The two of them made their way back out to the hallway in silence, again meeting Merlin outside the library.

“Vicky,” Merlin began walking towards them, “if you come with me, I’ll be more than happy to escort you back to the shop.”

“That’d be great, thank you.”

David hugged Vicky a final time before they said their goodbyes, watching as she left with Merlin. Turning to make his way to the library, he practically collided with Roxy.

“Oh, I’m sorry Roxy, didn’t see you there.”

“No worries. One of the skills you learn as a Kingsman Agent, how to walk and not make noise. You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just . . . “ David’s words trailed off as Roxy kept her eyes locked on him.

“Is it hard? Seeing Vicky again?”

David chuckled, “no, no, not that. I . . . it’s fine, seeing her. We’re more friends now, than anything. Friends that happen to have two kids together, that is.”

Roxy smiled, “look, David, I know that you and I haven’t really had a lot of time to get to know each other, but if there’s anything you need to talk about, whatever it is, you can call me. I don’t mind.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Roxy.”

“Of course. If you could, let Harry know I’ll be in the equipment center.”

“Will do.”

Taking a deep breath, mind moving a mile a minute, David turned and pushed open the door to the library, barely making it three steps in before he froze, looking at the sight in front of him.

On the sofa sat Harry, with Daisy in his lap; Ella and Charlie on either side of him. Harry was reading to them. David remained where he stood, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

“You ain’t never gonna get him to admit it, but Harry’s actually rather good with kids.” 

David turned his head to see Eggsy stood next to him, looking at him. Locking eyes with Eggsy for the first time since before they’d left the house, he felt an overwhelming urge to grab hold of him and start kissing him. His attention was pulled away from Eggsy by the sound of Harry’s voice. 

“Ah. Eggsy, David. Looks like it’s time for you two to take over,” Harry began as he stood up, Daisy jumping off his lap. As Harry made his way towards them, David watched as Ella picked up the book that he had been reading from and sat herself in between Charlie and Daisy, before continuing the reading herself. 

“David, would you mind if I spoke to you in private for a few moments?” Harry asked.

“Sure, that’s fine.”

Following Harry out into the hallway, his thoughts started racing again as he remembered that Harry had seen them in bed together in the guest room. He had to have, if he had closed the bedroom door while they’d been sleeping. As Harry turned around to look at him, he tried to figure out how to get ahead of whatever lecture the older man was about to give him. He knew that Harry cared about Eggsy a great deal, and surely Harry knew that Eggsy was a virgin, or at least that he had been, prior to the previous night. 

“David, I just — “

“I’m sorry!” David all but shouted, his eyes clenched shut, bracing for whatever came out of Harry’s mouth next.

There was a silence before Harry spoke again, “what for?”

“For . . . this morning.”

David opened his eyes, one at a time, once he realized that Harry had both stopped talking and also hadn’t gone full Kingsman Agent on him and tossed him across the room. The look that David saw on Harry’s face was one of confusion mixed with light concern.

“You don’t have to apologize, David.”

David swallowed hard, still uncertain of Harry’s reaction, “I . . . don’t?”

“No, of course not. Whatever happened between you and Eggsy is completely normal.”

David blinked several times, “I . . . I agree, I just didn’t think . . . I didn’t know how . . . how you’d respond.”

Harry shook his head, “it’s fine, David. I mean, I get it, being stuck with someone 24/7 for almost a week straight, things like that are bound to happen.”

David stared dumbfounded at Harry as he continued speaking.

“You and Eggsy . . . I understand how you two would get along, but I also understand how you two might clash. And that’s normal. It’s a very high stress situation right now, for everyone. It’s normal that the two of you might have had a bit of a tiff this morning. Friends disagree sometimes, they fight sometimes. No need to apologize about that, David.”

David exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, “you’re right, Harry, I . . . I don’t know what I was apologizing for.”

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, David, I just wanted to say that Ella and Charlie are lovely children. They’re both very bright and very well mannered. You don’t see that very often anymore.”

“T-thank you, Harry. But, I’m sure that’s more of Vic’s doing than mine. If I’m honest, I still feel like I’m playing catch up in the Dad department.”

“Nonsense. As soon as we got into the library, they talked my ear off about you. They love you very much, never forget that.”

David smiled, “I won’t. Also, Roxy, told me to tell you that she’ll be in the equipment center.”

Harry nodded as he left, leaving David standing on his own in the hallway.

Reentering the library, David made his way to sit in one of the chairs adjacent to the couch. The scene was much the same as earlier, but with Eggsy in the place Harry had been. As he watched Eggsy reading what sounded like “The Secret Garden” to not only Daisy, but to his own kids, David could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Although he wasn’t completely confident in whatever this was that he had going on with Eggsy, the knowledge that he treated Ella and Charlie with as much care that he treated Daisy, he couldn’t ask for anything better.

Charlie looked up, “dad, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just glad you and Ella are here today, is all.”

Smiling, David watched as Charlie stood up and walked over to sit in his lap, “come here, love,” David said as he wrapped his arms around Charlie, kissing the top of his head.

Eggsy stopped reading, again making eye contact with David, “you two wanna come sit over here? We got plenty of room.”

“Sure,” David said, standing himself and Charlie up, moving to sit back down on the couch.

“Ella, you wanna switch sides, sit next your dad?” Eggsy was asking as David got Charlie situated again on his lap.

David grinned as Ella made her way over from where she sat next to Eggsy to sit next to him, “hello, princess,” he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to him.

“Alright, is everyone where they want to be?” Eggsy asked.

A chorus of “yeah’s” came from the three children.

“Seems like a unanimous decision,” David chuckled, “shall you continue, Eggsy?”

They stayed on that couch in the library for another two hours before heading to the kitchen for lunch. The remainder of the day was spent touring HQ, the grounds, and playing with Mordred, Merlin’s Irish wolfhound. Around 5 pm, they all climbed into the hyper-loop and made their way back to the shop to reunite the children with their mums. 

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Later that evening, Eggsy laid stretched out on the couch in Harry’s living room, a snoring JB laying on his chest. He watched from the corner of his eye as David sat on the floor next to the fireplace, playing a game of fetch with Pickle. Eggsy closed his eyes as he wondered if this is what it’d be like to one day have his own place with David, assuming they ever started actually communicating again and that David still wanted anything to do with him.

Spending the evenings together, making dinner, talking and laughing, playing with the dogs because of course they’d have to get JB a sibling, and doing nothing other than enjoying each others company. They’d end their nights by getting into bed and having slow, passionate sex before falling asleep tangled up together. He tried and failed to surpress the soft moan that fell from his mouth at what he was imagining. He silently prayed David hadn’t heard.

“You alright?” David asked, looking up at him. He’d heard.

“Yeah, m’fine,” Eggsy muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, which drew the attention of not only Pickle, but also JB. Eggsy quickly jumped up off the couch, meeting Harry, who had grabbed his umbrella, at the front door. Grabbing a hold of the door knob, Eggsy swung the door open, coming face to face with a bottle of whisky. As the hand holding the bottle lowered, it took Eggsy a moment for his brain to register who he was now looking at.

Currently stood in front of him on Harry’s front porch was Agent Tequila, Ginger Ale, and Champ. The Statesman had come to London.

As Harry lowered his umbrella, Tequila started speaking, “so I heard the Kingsman needed some help. And of course, we can’t say no to helping out our little brother.”


	9. Chapter 9

David stood up slowly from where he was sat on the floor. Harry hadn’t shot anyone, and although he had turned and made his way back up the stairs to his office while yelling for Merlin the entire way, Eggsy’s greetings to whoever was at the door sounded cordial.

Still, he stood frozen in the middle of the living room, listening to the voices as they spoke. It was two men and a woman; they sounded . . . American? David furrowed his brows in concentration as he tried to catch what they were saying.

“Roxy was tellin’ me you all just got a new strategy executive. How’s that workin’ out?”

In the reflection of the mirror on the wall, David could see the Eggsy was leaned against the wall next to the front door.

One of the men answered, “well, no one’s been as good as Ginger here, but they’re learning. I’m just hoping that we can keep this one on longer than the other two.”

“It was nice of you to bring this,” Eggsy was saying, now stood in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a bottle of whisky, “was gonna give you call and order more. Finished the last bottle of it couple nights ago.”

David swallowed, remembering the bottle of whisky he and Eggsy had taken turns drinking directly out of the first night they’d spent together.

“Well, of course. What guests would be if we didn’t bring something to give y’all?” The other man spoke now. He sounded younger than the first man.

“It’s good to see you, Eggsy.” The woman was speaking now. David watched in the mirror as she hugged him.

“Good to see you, too. We’re just about to start the rundown for tomorrow, in Harry’s office. Just head up the stairs, take a left ‘round the bannister, and it’s the door at the end next to the bookcase.”

David watched as the three of them made their way up the stairs. The woman was dressed casually; the men however were dressed in a manner that David could only describe as looking like cowboys. Once it was just the two of them, David slowly made his way into the kitchen. He kept his eyes locked on Eggsy as he watched him set the bottle of whisky down where the previous one had been, before Eggsy paused, leaning onto the counter with his head in his hands.

“Eggsy?”

“Yeah?” Eggsy didn’t move or look up.

David stepped closer to him; he debated on letting his hand rest on Eggsy’s back before deciding to keep it at his side instead.

“I . . . I’m sorry, Eggsy. About this morning. About what I said. And . . . what I didn’t say, also.”

Eggsy lifted his head up and turned to look at David, “nah, you ain’t gotta apologize. You weren’t in the wrong. I was. I . . . I shouldn’t have jumped on you like I did. I didn’t . . . I didn’t take anything you’ve been through in the past, relationship wise I mean, into consideration. I just got really selfish and was only thinkin’ ‘bout myself and that wasn’t fair to you. And I’m sorry, for yellin’ at you like I did. You didn’t do nothin’ to deserve any of that. It was childish of me. I’m sorry. And I know it might take some time, but I really hope you’ll forgive me, David and let me explain why I reacted like I did.”

“No, Eggsy, you don’t have to — “

Eggsy cut him off, “yes, I do.”

David blinked a few times, Eggsy’s words sinking into his brain as he looked into Eggsy’s eyes, their comforting olive hue being accentuated by the look of remorse that was spreading into them and across his entire face.

David sighed, holding Eggsy’s face in his hands, his thumbs gently moving back and forth, “yes, I forgive you, Eggsy,” he paused, pressing a feather light kiss to Eggsy’s lips before pulling away again, ”but you weren’t the only one in the wrong. I was too. You deserve an explanation as well.”

David sighed, letting his hands fall back to his sides before he pulled a chair out from the table and sat down, motioning for Eggsy to do the same.

Eggsy sat down in the chair next to him, “can I go first?”

David nodded.

Eggsy sighed, “growin’ up and havin’ Dean as my step-dad, I didn’t have a front seat view to the worlds best relationship. Everythin’ I learned about what a relationship looks like, I learned from watchin’ them. From the beginning, they never really had anythin’ in common. Dean had money, but he was a drug dealer so it ain’t like he had an actual job or nothin’. But still, after my dad died, he showed up and filled his spot. Dean was the type of man who expected sex at the drop of a hat. When he wanted it was when he got it, no matter what. And mum obliged, so he’d stay. That’s basically how their entire relationship went. Sex, emotional and physical abuse, funds coming in from dealin’. He actually got me into dealin’ for a while, got caught and brought in a couple times, back in 2013.” Eggsy smiled a bit, “were you a police sergeant then?”

David shook his head, “no, I was still overseas.” He paused, thinking over Eggsy’s words, “I’m sorry you had to grow up with all that around you.”

Eggsy shrugged, “S’alright. Got used to it. Just glad the fucker’s in jail now. But, yeah, I’m still tryin’ to unlearn a lot of things. Might take me a while, but I’ll get there.”

David reached down to grab hold of Eggsy’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles a few times, “alright, my turn.” David lowered Eggsy’s hand back down, but kept their fingers interlocked, “as you know, I don’t have a great track record when it comes to relationships. Had some romps at university, both male and female, and then I joined the military and met Vicky two years later and that was that. Our relationship and our marriage truly began to deteriorate once I was home full time after leaving the military. I tried to not let the things I had seen, heard, and done while over there affect us but it did. And then in the middle of all that, I got assigned to work for Julia Montague. Having the affair with her . . . “ David sighed, closing his eyes, “it was unexpected in the truest sense of the word. The first time it happened . . . I told myself it was just us both working through very heightened emotions. We’d been shot at earlier that day. Don’t know you remember, hearing it on the news; the attack on the Home Secretary at Thornton Circus?” 

Eggsy nodded, “yeah, I do. You were there?”

“I got her to safety, confronted the shooter. It . . . it was one of my mates . . . from when I served.”

“Shit, Dave.”

“Yeah. Anyways, that was the first time we’d slept together, but then it just kept happening,” David chuckled, “I’d get Julia safely into her hotel room, I’d go to my adjourning one and . . . wait for a knock. And then, I did something stupid one night and I’m almost certain she was going to have me replaced. Whether it was related to what I did or that she wanted to have an actual relationship, I’ll never know.”

“Mind if I ask what you did?”

“I — she — fuck.” David exhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he started speaking, “you have to remember that when this happened, I was in a horrible place, mentally speaking. I was still in denial not only about needing help but also just about what the war did to me as a whole. One night, after we’d had sex, I went back to my own room rather than staying in bed with her. She came to find me and when she woke me up . . . I wasn’t quite awake and I . . . I wrapped my hands around her throat, pushed her to the ground, and I . . . ”

“Did what you did to Harry?”

David nodded, “and then the next day, she had a speech at St. Matthew’s College. And that didn’t . . . ” David words trailed off, eyes flickering up to lock onto Eggsy’s.

“That the day of the explosion that resulted in her death?”

David nodded before he continued, “for a good while afterwards, I felt so much guilt for her dying. Even after I found out that the bomb had been under the stage and was pressure activated, there was nothing I could have done, I just . . . I should have been there, I should have been closer.”

“Think ‘bout it this way, David. If you were any closer, you might not be alive right now.”

He tried to fight the tears in his eyes, threatening to fall at any second, “would that be such a bad thing?”

Eggsy leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of David’s face, wiping the tears off of his face with his thumbs, “don’t talk like that, Dave. Yes, it would be a bad thing. Ella and Charlie would miss you. So would Vicky and your mum.” Eggsy paused, “I’d miss you.”

David sat back, “fuck, why did this turn into a therapy session?” He said with a chuckle, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, “what were we talking about again?”

“Your bad track record with relationships.”

“Well, now you see, I’ve had not a whole lot of major relationships in my life. First one ended in divorce, second one ended . . . well, you know how that one ended, and the third one . . . “ David paused, taking Eggsy’s hand again, “the third one has barely begun. To finally answer your question, twelve hours later, about what we are, and if we’re together — ”

“David, no, don’t. We don’t need to do that again. I’m sorry.”

“Eggsy Unwin, will you just be quiet and listen to me this time, please?”

Eggsy nodded, silent.

“Right now, where we are, we don’t have to be anything. We met under such bizarre circumstances that I was thinking, once everything gets back to normal and we’re allowed to go back to our own flats and our own lives that I would absolutely love to take you on a date. A normal, everyday, average date. Just like two people that are meeting for the first time and are trying to get to know each other. How’s that sound?”

Eggsy grinned, “sounds like the day after tomorrow can’t get here fast enough.”

“Now I didn’t say it’d be that soon, mate. Think we should take some time away from each other, lives our lives separately for a bit. What do they say? ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder’.”

“Please tell me you’re jokin’.”

David shrugged with a laugh as he pulled Eggsy into his lap, “we should get back to our normal lives for a bit. It’ll be nice to sleep in my own bed again, and I told Vic I’d come to the house and see the kids in a couple days.”

Eggsy sighed, laying his head on David’s shoulder, “mmm. And I should probably get out of Harry’s hair as well, go back . . . to my . . . fuck.”

“What?” David gently began running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.

“I don’t have a flat anymore. Guess I will be stayin’ here for a bit.”

“You . . . you could always come stay with me if you want. It’s a rubbish flat, not in the greatest neighborhood, but I have the space for another person.”

Eggsy lifted his head up, “David Budd are you trying to get me to move in with you?”

“Now, I didn’t say that.”

“Yeah, sure, Mister ‘I Have The Space For Another Person.’ That space is probably the other side of your bed.”

“I have a sofa too.”

Eggsy leaned forward, setting his forehead against David’s, “I really am sorry, Dave. And I would love to take you up on that offer to go on a date.”

David sighed as Eggsy began working his hands under and up his shirt, “Eggsy . . . what are you doing?”

“What I’ve wanted to do all fucking day.”

David closed his eyes as Eggsy lowered his mouth onto his neck, his hands moving up and down along his back underneath his shirt, “we . . . we should go upstairs.”

“Mmm . . . yeah, go crawl into bed?”

David put his hands on either sides of Eggsy’s face, gently pushing him up to look at him, “no, I meant, more like go to the meeting that we should be at right now.”

“They don’t need us just yet.”

“Mission comes first, Gary.”

At the sound of a voice behind them, David stood up far too fast for Eggsy to completely untangle his arms from under his shirt, resulting in the younger man falling off of his lap and onto the floor.

“Fuckin’ hell Rox, thought you were Harry,” Eggsy said, slowly sitting up.

David turned to look at Roxy who was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Roxy! I — he — we were just — “

“It’s fine, bruv,” Eggsy nodded to Roxy as he stood up, “she knows. C’mon.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Roxy said as the three of them left the kitchen and made their way up the stairs, “just be lucky it was me that came down to find you. It was almost Merlin.”

Eggsy groaned, “thank you. Saved the roof from blowing off the house.”

As they entered Harry’s office, David finally got a good look at the three people that had just arrived.

“Good of you two to finally join us,” Harry began, “David I’m sure you’re wondering who our friends are. For over a century, Kingsman operated under the belief that we were the only Agency of it’s kind. However, back in 2017, the discovery was made by Eggsy and Merlin that that was not the case and we had ourselves a cousin Agency over in the States, aptly named Statesman.”

“Except we’re in the booze business, not the clothes business. I’m Agent Tequila.”

David walked over to where the younger man sat and shook his outstretched hand.

“This here is Ginger, one of our fellow Agents, and Champ, who I suppose fills the same role as Harry here.”

Harry continued, “Since we both became aware of the others existence, we’ve kept in contact in regards to cases. Prior to now, we haven’t required outside assistance for any of them.” He turned his head to look at Merlin who leaned against the balcony doors.

“With all due respect, Sir, but do you really think we stand a chance without them? The things this organization is capable of. It’s good to have backup.” Merlin said.

Harry glared at him, “you could have at least given me a heads up before they just showed up at my front door.”

“Any chance you both can continue this little lovers spat later? Ain’t we got work to do right now?” Eggsy said.

“Yes, Eggsy, we do. Merlin, care to begin the rundown for tomorrow?”

“Certainly. Tomorrow morning we will meet at Kingsman HQ at . . . ”

As Merlin continued speaking, his words began to slow and deafen in David’s ears, his rapidly quickening pulse the only thing he heard in his ears aside from his own breathing. He blinked a few times as the realization hit him like a bullet; tomorrow he was going back to the place he finally had gotten out of. He closed his eyes tightly, as everything he’d been fighting to forget came back to him. The women, the children, and even the occasional men that had been brought in to be trafficked. He’d saved some of them, but not all. Sometimes in his worst dreams, he could still see their faces, still hear their screaming.

David’s eyes shot open as his name started echoing in his ears. His breathing still felt uneven as he quickly scanned the room. He was still in Harry’s office, he could feel Eggsy’s arm against his as the two of them leaned against the wall, he was safe here, he wasn’t alone.

“I’m sorry, Harry, w-what were you saying?” David had to practically force the words from his mouth.

“I was just saying there is one last order of business. Out in the field, we all use our codenames. We all here have assigned codenames but as you don’t have one, we can either assign one from one of our other Agents temporarily or if you have something else you’d like to use, you may use it deeming it is vague enough. Do you have anything in mind?”

His answer spilled from his mouth before he was even able to fully mull Harry’s question over in his brain, “Lavender.”

Harry stared at him for a moment, wondering if he’d misheard and waiting to see if David said anything else, “alright, Lavender it is,” Harry muttered as he wrote it down in his notes, “very well then. I think that settles everything. We will all meet at Kingsman Headquarters at 6am on the dot. No one is to be late, is that understood?”

As everyone in the room voiced their agreement, David felt as though he’d had the wind knocked out of him.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

It was around 10 pm by the time the house had cleared out.

David sat in one of the chairs in Harry’s backyard; he’d taken Pickle and JB out to use the bathroom before they all settled in for the night. Eyes locked on the dogs as they wandered around the garden, David’s thoughts were filled with the images he’d seen during his three months undercover. He felt his breathing start to once again become uneven and out the corner of his eyes he could see that someone else had come outside. He only looked up upon hearing Eggsy’s voice.

“You aright? Been out here for a while.”

David nodded as Eggsy sat down in the chair next to him, “yeah, just . . . just feeling a little bit overwhelmed about tomorrow.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

David shook his head, “no, not . . . not right now,” David paused, “actually I’d much rather kiss you.”

“What you waitin’ for then?”

David leaned over, letting his hand rest against the side of Eggsy’s face before he gently pressed his mouth against Eggsy’s for a few seconds, pulling away only when he heard the back door open.

“Ah. There you two are,” Harry began as he walked over to where they sat, leaning down to grab Pickle, “I am heading to bed, and I suggest both of you do the same. We have an early morning ahead of us.”

“We will, Harry,” Eggsy said as he picked up JB who had made his way over to sit at his feet, “and we’ll make sure to lock up when we come inside.”

Harry nodded before heading back inside the house.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Eggsy sighed and stood up, “alright, we should probably head inside ourselves.”

David stood, wrapping his arm around Eggsy’s waist, “are you going to join me upstairs tonight?”

“‘Course I am, lemme just get JB settled and grab some clothes for the morning and I’ll be up there shortly.”

As they entered the house, David tried to keep his thoughts focused on what he was doing, and what he needed to do — lock up the back door, take off your shoes, head upstairs, try to stop spiraling so Eggsy doesn’t think you’re insane — before heading up the stairs and sitting on the edge of the bed, his head falling into his hands. He didn’t look up when he heard Eggsy enter the room, or when he heard the door shut and lock behind him; only lifting his head up when he felt Eggsy sitting next to him on the bed. 

“Still feelin’ a bit overwhelmed?” Eggsy asked, taking one of David’s hands into his own.

David nodded, the words stuck in his throat.

“C’mere,” Eggsy said, laying back down onto the bed, his head on the pillows.

David immediately laid himself down into Eggsy’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Eggsy, holding him as tightly as possibly without hurting him.

“There we go, Dave. Everything’s alright,” Eggsy cooed as his hands gently rubbed up and down David’s back, “I gotcha, I’m right here, everything’s okay.”

David sighed as he nestles himself into Eggsy’s chest, slowly and deeply inhaling the scent of him. He swallows, before attempting to speak, “I . . . I just . . . I don’t think I realized until earlier the fact that I have . . . I have to go back.”

“To the warehouses?”

David nodded again.

Eggsy moved his hand up to rub the back of David’s head, “I can’t imagine what it must have been like, bein’ there for three months. But this time you won’t be alone, David. We’ll have Harry, Roxy, Tequila, and Ginger. And Merlin in our ears the whole time, along with Champ. And I’ll be with you, by your side, from the moment we get off the plane to the moment we get back on it. Where you go, I go. I promise. Alright?”

David leaned up, and softly pressed his mouth against Eggsy’s, “thank you,” he whispered as he pulled away.

“For what?”

“Everything,” David sighed as he laid his head back down against Eggsy’s chest, the sound of Eggsy’s heartbeat calming him ever so slightly.

Eggsy sat up slowly a few minutes later, “hey, got an idea, if you’re interested.”

“What would that be?”

Eggsy held out his hand, “come take a bath with me.”

David stood up, following Eggsy into the bathroom, “is this your way of telling me I don’t smell good?”

“Not at all,” Eggsy began, pulling his shirt off, “you’ve always smelt good. Was just thinkin’ it might be a good way to kinda unwind for the night. Thankfully Harry owns a house with enormous bathtubs.”

David sat on the edge of the tub, turning the water on, watching Eggsy as he removed the rest of his clothes before stepping into the tub and sitting down, the water barely even a few inches high.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just . . . I’m just thinking about the first night I stayed with you,” David stood up and removed his shirt, before working on removing his jeans and his pants, “you know, I didn’t actually shower that night? I just ran the water, got in, and kinda just . . . stood off the side.”

Eggsy moved himself forward in the tub, allowing David to get in behind him.

David sighed, closing his eyes as Eggsy laid back against him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Don’t get too comfy, you gotta turn the tap off in a minute,” David muttered, nuzzling into Eggsy’s hair.

“I won’t.”

Eggsy leaned forward once the tub was full enough and turned off the water before leaning back again and wrapping David’s arms around his waist, “why didn’t you shower that night?”

“Honestly? I caught you looking at me and I was waiting to see if you were gonna come join me.”

“Why? So you could grass me up to Harry or Merlin for being a perv?”

David chuckled, “no, not quite. I just really wanted to kiss you.”

“Mmm. I see. So you wanted to be the perv, then, eh? Cause you know you can kiss someone and not be naked in a shower while doing so, Dave.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one gawping at a half naked man they’d only just recently met, now was I?”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy said as he leaned his head up to encompass David’s mouth with his own, kissing him slow and deep before he pulled away, turning onto his side and throwing one of his legs over David’s waist before kissing him again.

“Alright, steady on now, Eggsy,” David muttered in between kisses, “otherwise this bath is going to become to opposite of unwinding.”

Eggsy sighed as he untangled himself from David, before moving himself forward in the tub, “stand up.”

“Why?”

“Wanna switch places with you.”

David did as Eggsy requested, and watched as the younger man slid himself backwards before spreading his legs

“Cheeky,” David said as he sat himself down between Eggsy’s legs, only for Eggsy to wrap his legs around his waist as he got settled against him, “again, if you don’t stop, instead of winding us down this bath is gonna wind us up, so take it down a few notches, duck.”

“Fine,” Eggsy huffed, unwrapping his legs from around David.

David leaned his head back onto Eggsy’s shoulder, his entire body beginning to relax as Eggsy wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding David close to him. He turned his head, moving up slightly to nuzzle against Eggsy’s jaw before slowly leaving a trail of short, soft kisses down his neck.

“How are you?” Eggsy whispered as he moved his left hand down to gently brush his fingertips against the scars on David’s side, his right hand trailing all the way down David’s chest to his hips and back up, over and over again..

“Better now,” David murmured, his thoughts now solely focused on the sensation of Eggsy’s hands on him, “thank you.”

“‘Course, David. I care about you, wanna help you feel better, in whichever ways I can.”

David opened his eyes and looked up at Eggsy, “what do you say we take this to the bedroom?”

“You sure? Water ain’t even cool yet.”

David chuckled before he flipped himself over on top of Eggsy and began to gently and slowly grind his cock onto Eggsy’s, “yes, I am sure.”

“Oh, fuck yes, Dave.”

As David moved himself forward to unplug the drain, Eggsy quickly made his way out of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying himself off.

“Look at you,” David said, stepping out of the tub and grabbing the towel from Eggsy.

“What?”

“Last night your whole face turned as red as a tomato when I first saw you naked. And now you’re walking around naked in front of me like it’s nothing.”

Before David had even managed to finish drying off, Eggsy had grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into the bedroom.

“Hold on,” David said as he pulled down the bedding, laying their shared towel onto the sheets, “don’t think we’ll have time to remove all the bedding in the morning so let’s try to confine any mess we make to what’s covered.” He made his way over to the dresser, where he’d stuck the bottle of lube and box of condoms underneath his clothes. Grabbing the items, he turned back toward the bed, stopping as his eyes landed on Eggsy who had already laid down on the towel, his head resting on the pillows behind him.

“Already assumed the position, have we?” David tossed the items onto the bed next to Eggsy before climbing up and crawling his way over to encompass Eggsy’s body with his own.

“Actually I was thinkin’ there might be another position I wanna try tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” David muttered, while trailing kisses over the entirety of Eggsy’s chest, “Which one?”

“Don’t know the name of it.”

David sat up, “can you explain it?”

“Yeah, stand up.”

David did as was instructed, watching as Eggsy stood up after him and began reposition the pillows to sit a bit higher and moved the towel back.

“Alright, now, you sit there, back against the pillows,” Eggsy said, himself sitting on the side of the bed as David got into place, “cross your legs.”

“Now what?”

“Now I do this,” Eggsy said as he moved himself to sit in David’s lap, “arch your back a bit, gotta get my legs ‘round you.”

While Eggsy worked to get into a comfortable position, David wrapped his hand loosely around his rapidly hardening cock. “All settled?” He asked with a chuckle as Eggsy finally stopped moving.

“Mm-hmm,” Eggsy hummed as he laid his forehead against David’s.

David reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some of it out onto his fingers, before reaching behind Eggsy and gently spreading him open, covering his hole.

“Fuck why is it always cold?!” Eggsy gasped, bucking his hips forwards slightly, resulting his hardening length the brush up against David’s, eliciting a moan from deep in his throat.

“It’ll warm up, just . . . just relax.”

Eggsy sighed, leaning his head forward to rest on David’s shoulder.

“There we go, that’s it Eggsy, just relax and let me in,” David continued muttering words of encouragement as he gently pushed one finger and then two, a couple minutes later, into Eggsy, slowly stretching him open, occasionally hitting his prostate, “that feel good?”

“Y-yeah, it’s fuckin’ aces,” Eggsy whimpered.

“You’re being quieter this time.”

“Not trying to get caught — oh fuck, Dave, please stop fuckin’ teasin’ me and get inside me.”

Slowly, David removed his fingers from Eggsy, reaching over for the box of condoms, “you alright?” He asked as he opened it up and rolled it over his cock before thoroughly covering himself with lube.

Eggsy looked up into his eyes, “yeah. Just want you.”

“You wish is my command. Push up a bit for me, there we go,” David aligned himself at Eggsy’s entrance, “lower yourself down whenever you want, take your time, don’t hurt yourself.” He locked his eyes onto Eggsy’s as he began to lower himself down, taking him in slowly, inch by inch, until he bottomed out.

David reached his hand up to rest on the back of Eggsy’s head, gently pushing his head forward so Eggsy’s forehead rested against his, “still doing okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy wrapped his arms around David’s neck, along with tightening the grip his legs had on his waist, “make love to me.”

Wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s back, David slowly began rocking into him. The feeling of Eggsy tight around him, combined with the soft moans and whimpers that fell from Eggsy’s mouth, made his head swim. “Come here,” he murmured, lifting his head up to press their mouths together, kissing him deeply.

David closed his eyes, swallowing hard as he hugged Eggsy as close to him as was possible. His mind drifted away from anything that wasn’t either one of them; the only thing David was aware of with each passing minute was the feeling of being buried deep inside Eggsy, and the sounds coming from him, his mouth pressed against David’s shoulder to muffle them.

“Dave . . . touch me, please,” Eggsy groaned, pushing back slightly as David began rocking into him a bit faster. As soon as David’s hand wrapped around his length, he began thrusting into his hand over and over again, already close to the edge of his orgasm. “Fuck, David, I’m gonna — ” Eggsy’s words were cut off as his cum shot out of him, splattering over David’s stomach and chest, practically collapsing against David as his body relaxed.

David kept his arms wrapped around Eggsy, as he worked through his own rapidly approaching orgasm.

Mustering up some energy, Eggsy lifted his mouth up to David’s ear, “you are fuckin’ perfect, David Budd, you know that?” He muttered, before laying his head back down onto David’s shoulder.

Eggsy’s words echoing in his ears, David had to swallow the noise in his throat as he came, thrusting into Eggsy just a few more times until he slowed and stopped moving completely.

“You know you’re getting cum on your face?” David asked with a chuckle as Eggsy nestled into his chest.

“Don’t care. It’ll wash off.”

“Well, not to ruin the mood or anything, but my legs are starting to fall asleep, so if you wouldn’t mind.”

Eggsy pushed himself up off David’s lap so he could gently slide out of him, before rolling over and onto the bed.

“Don’t get cum on the bed, please,” David said as he stood up, removing the condom and rolling it up in toilet paper before tossing it into the trash. Grabbing the towel off the bed, he quickly cleaned himself off, before tossing the towel over to Eggsy, stepping back into his boxers and getting into the bed, pulling the covers over the two of them.

“I should head downstairs to the couch, sleep down there tonight.”

“No,” David said, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist, pulling him closer, “stay with me.”

“But, Harry — “

David brought his hand up to rest on the side of Eggsy’s face, “if Harry says or asks anything, we’ll just say that we were up a bit late having a chat and we fell asleep. That’s all.”

Eggsy slowly sat up and got out of bed, walking over to the dresser to put on the clothes he’d brought upstairs with him, “I can’t. Don’t need Harry actually figuring out what’s going on yet. We need him on our side tomorrow.” Walking back over to the bed, he grabbed the towel, “this should go ahead and go in the wash tonight so we ain’t gotta worry about in the mornin’.”

David stood up, gently pushing Eggsy against the door, “I’ll miss you,” he murmured against Eggsy’s ear.

“How ‘bout this then? Tomorrow night when everything’s all done and over with, we come back here, pack up some clothes, and go have ourselves a few nights at the Savoy?”

David leaned his forehead against Eggsy’s, looking into his eyes, “sounds brilliant. And I won’t consider it a successful endeavor unless we receive at least one noise complaint from management.”

“Well, of course,” Eggsy chuckled. Slowly, he pulled open the bedroom door, making sure it was safe to make his descent down the stairs, “I’ll see you in the mornin’ then. Sleep well, David.”

“You too, Eggsy. See you in the morning.”

Closing the bedroom door once Eggsy was no longer in sight, David made his way back into bed. He grabbed the pillow had just been laying on and held it against his face, deeply inhaling the lingering scent that was still attached to it.

Just twenty-four more hours, he told himself as he began to fall asleep. Just twenty-four more hours, and he’d have Eggsy back in his arms once again.

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“David, here are the blueprints I got for their warehouses. Can you happen to remember where they held those they brought in for trafficking?”

They were all on board the Kingsman plane, save for Champ who was following them in the Statesman plane, as they’d decided two planes would be better than one for getting out any kidnapping victims they were still holding. David moved to stand behind where Merlin sat at his computer.

“There and there,” David answered, pointing to two of the larger squares on the screen.

“Thank you, David,” Merlin turned around, “Ginger, Roxy, come look at this. When you all first get in there, I want both of you to . . . ”

Merlin’s voice faded out as David made his way back to where he’d been sitting next to Eggsy, his thoughts moving a mile a minute. He looked up when a pair of black oxfords appeared on the space of floor his eyes had been glued to.

It was Eggsy.

David let his eyes move up and down the length of Eggsy’s body; he was dressed the same way he’d been when he first laid eyes on him, glasses and all, but not yet disheveled from fighting. He was gorgeous.

“Nervous?” Eggsy asked as he sat back down next to David.

“Little bit. I know I probably shouldn’t be.”

“Nonsense,” Harry chimed in, coming out of a small room holding a garment bag, “judging by the way you looked the day we got you out, I’d probably be nervous about going back to place like that myself.”

“What’s this?” David asked, taking the bag from Harry.

“Your suit. Your Kingsman suit, to be specific. All of our suits are bulletproof.”

“Is it going to fit?”

“A bespoke suit always fits. It’s why we took your measurements the first day you went home with Eggsy. Go get ready, we’re nearly there. There’s a pair of shoes and Kingsman glasses in there for you as well.”

David stood up and entered the room Harry had just left. He pulled the clothes out the bag, looking them over. The suit matched Eggsy’s. Once he was fully dressed, he removed the pair of glasses from their case and slipped them on. Making his way back out into the cabin, he immediately shifted his eyes over to Eggsy, wanting to see his reaction.

“Fuckin’ hell, Dave,” Eggsy said, “you — you look good. V-very nice.” He downed the shot of whisky he had in his hand.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you in here for a second, in private?” David removed his glasses, sitting them on the seat next to Eggsy.

“Yeah, sure,” Eggsy followed suit, removing his own glasses and laying them down on the armrest.

Once they were both in the room, the door closed behind them, David was caught off guard by Eggsy pressing his mouth roughly against his before moving down to his neck.

“Eggsy,” David groaned, “I did actually come in here to talk to you. There were no ulterior motives, so please don’t give me any.”

Eggsy looked into David’s eyes and, seeing an emotion he couldn’t quite place, backed away from David slightly. He gently grabbed hold of David’s hand, “go ahead, Dave, I’m all ears.”

David sighed, attempting to gather his thoughts, “I care about you, Eggsy. Very, very much. And I learned the hard way with Julia to not let things go completely unsaid. The other night, when I said I loved you, I meant it. I love you, I do. I don’t know what that means for us when all this is over and we go back to our regularly scheduled lives, but much like I said last night, I would absolutely love to spend more time with you and really get to know you and see where that takes us. If . . . if that’s alright with you.”

Eggsy stepped forward slightly, “‘course it is,” he whispered as he pressed his lips against David’s a few times before pulling away again, “I love you too.”

A knock at the door drew their attention away from each other.

“May I come in?” It was Harry.

“Yeah,” David and Eggsy answered simultaneously, sharing one more look into each others eyes before they were no longer alone.

“We’ll be landing momentarily,” Harry began as he entered the room, “one more thing, David. You need a weapon.”

David stood watching as Harry tilted a framed photo on the wall, opened up a hidden weapons compartment. He gaged his options, eyes floating over each one until he finally decided on the pistol, the one weapon he was fairly certain he’d be able to operate fairly well.

“Very good.”

David stood frozen in place as Eggsy and Harry made their way back out into the cabin. It’d been months since he held a gun, the feeling of the metal in his hands both comforting and unnerving. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before following them out and grabbing his glasses off the seat, sliding them back on.

Merlin turned around in his chair to face the group, “I need everyone to pay attention, and keep your ears open for any instructions that I give you. Anything I say goes for all of you unless I specify which Agent I am speaking to. Remember, we are a team, and all of us getting out of here alive depends on us acting like one. Now get going. It’s time to go save some innocent people.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

For a brief moment, Eggsy held his breath, “Merlin, are we clear?”

“Looks like it, Galahad. Not registering any movement near you or anyone else for that matter. And Lavender, good work with that kettle. Never seen someone kill another person with one before.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Eggsy peered behind himself for a moment, taking in the sight of David, his stance and his face exuding dominance. The sound of Merlin’s voice in his ears pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Galahad, you can stare in amazement at him later. Time to get back to the plane. It’s time to go home.”

“Come on,” Eggsy began, reaching behind him for David’s arm, “let’s get — “

“MOTHERFUCKER!”

“Galahad, Lavender, there’s a — ”

Merlin’s voice was drowned out by the sound of a gunshot, and as Eggsy turned around he managed to catch David as he went down, falling limp into his arms. Eggsy aimed his gun at the man who fired the shot, a man who should have already been dead, and managed to take him down with two quick shots to the head. Eggsy sank to his knees, cradling David in his arms, he barely registered Merlin’s voice in his ears as he spoke to the others.

“No, David, no no no no,” Eggsy sobbed, staring at wound right above his eyebrow, his arms tight around David’s shoulders until he noticed Ginger was crouched down in front of him.

“Eggsy, I need you to let go of him, can you lay him down on the ground for me?”

Eggsy nodded shakily, and did as she said, allowing David to be taken out of his arms. He sat watching as Ginger quickly applied the alpha-gel. He felt hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him away, either Harry or Tequila, he couldn’t tell.

“Come on Galahad.” It was Tequila.

“I ain’t fuckin’ leavin’ him,” Eggsy’s eyes filled with even more tears, “I told him I weren’t leavin’ his side so I ain’t fuckin’ goin’ no where.”

“It’s just until we get back on the place and then you can — OH SWEET HELL!!”

Eggsy had managed to get his elbow to make impact between Tequila’s legs; he leaned forward again, watching as the alpha-gel made it’s way into the hole in David’s head. Moments passed in what felt like slow motion, and the next thing Eggsy knew, Tequila was once again trying to get him to move.

“What the fuck?!” He shouted as one of Tequila’s arms wrapped around his chest, his other hand tilting Eggsy’s head to the side.

“Just following instructions, Galahad.”

“What fuckin’ instructions?!” Eggsy fought against the hold Tequila had on him.

“My instructions,” Harry said as he kneeled down next to Eggsy.

“Harry . . . what are you doing?”

“This is just to keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened as he watched Harry set his watch to “stun”.

“No, no, please!”

“It’ll be alright, Eggsy. Next thing you know, you’ll still be at his side, but in the lab.”

“No, no, don’t — “ Eggsy gasped as he felt the dart enter his neck, turning his head towards David. He managed to reach over and lay his hand on David’s chest, “Please . . . don’t leave me,” Eggsy muttered as his eyes closed and his world went dark.


End file.
